Drunk
by Gingerberry
Summary: Harry besäuft sich auf dem Weihnachtsball und tut etwas sehr Dummes, was eine Menge Ärger bedeutet. Nicht unbedingt für Harry, sondern eher für einen ganz bestimmten Slytherin...Ch8:Es wird hässlich...
1. Wodga

Drunk 

Disclaimer: Nichts mir, noch nicht einmal sowas wie der Plot... Ist leider nur ne Übersetzung von Steiners „Drunk". Trotzdem: Feedback? –lieb guck-

Chapter eins

Wodka

Der Weihnachtsball. Wie er diese Zeit des Jahres verabscheute. Diese Tage, an denen jeder glücklich war. Aufgeregt war. An denen in allen Winkeln des Schlosses über Kleidung, Frisuren oder die Dates geredet wurde. Er war nicht daran interessiert. Verdammt, er war noch nicht einmal daran interessiert überhaupt zu diesem dämlichen Ball zu gehen! Er wollte nicht tanzen, nicht flirten, sondern diesen beschissenen Tag einfach nur hinter sich bringen.

Also betrank sich Harry.

Fred und George hatten sicher gestellt, dass Harry und Ron dieses Jahr etwas „Spaß"haben würden. Sie waren früher am Tag hier hereingeschneit und hatten bis oben hin mit Flaschen vollgestopfte Taschen hier gelassen. Ron hatte das Wort „Wodka" auf den Etiketten stehen sehen. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Vernon immer ein Glas dieses übel schmeckenden Muggel Getränkes vor dem ins Bett gehen getrunken hatte. Er hatte immer gesagt, dass es ihn entspannen würde, nachdem Harry ihn den ganzen Tag über auf die Nerven gegangen war. Bei Harry hatte es nicht den gleichen Effekt. Nach den ersten Gläsern wurde ihm leicht schwindelig. Dann, nach ein paar weiteren Gläsern, begann sich alles um ihn zu drehen. Und nach dem fünften Glas begann er alles doppelt zu sehen.

Nachdem er sich mit ein paar Slytherins (scheinbar auch nicht mehr im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte) die Hand gereicht hatte, Professor McGonnagal einen Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben hatte und gesagt hatte: „Sie sind ein unartiges Mädchen, Professor!?", dann weiter in eine Gruppe Erstklässler gestolpert war (wobei er nicht hatte erkennen können, zu welchem Haus sie gehörten) und versucht hatte, ihre Telefonnummern zu kriegen, wusste er, dass er es geschafft hatte:

Er war betrunkener als ein Alkoholiker an einem schlechten Tag.

Und hier saß er nun. Auf einem der Tische in der großen Halle, die tanzenden Pärchen beobachtend, die sich in all ihren prächtigen, farbenfrohen Roben auf der Tanzfläche tummelten. Er hatte die Flasche mit Wodka unter seinem schwarzen Umhang verborgen und nahm ab und zu ein Schluck daraus. Zwischendurch war Hermine einmal vorbei gekommen und hatte ihn darum gebeten, doch etwas fröhlicher aus der Wäsche zu gucken. „Es ist der Weihnachtsball! Komm, Harry, tanz mit mir! Dann geht's dir gleich ein wenig besser.", hatte sie gesagt und beständig an einer Ecke seines Umhangs herum gezupft. Er hatte sie bloß mit einem vom Alkohol verschleierten Blick angesehen und ein „Verzieh dich." gemurmelt und sich von ihr weg gedreht. Danach hatte sie kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt.

Gott, war er müde! Müde, so ein Feigling zu sein, der noch nicht einmal ein Mädchen fragen konnte, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Wäre er nämlich nicht so ein Versager, würde er nicht alleine hier sitzen und sich betrinken. Was zur Hölle war sein Problem? Warum konnte er nicht einfach eine ganz normale, glückliche Zeit haben, wie jeder andere normale Teenager?

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Die einzige Person, mit der er reden wollte, war Sirius. Aber Sirius war nicht hier. Nicht mehr. Er war tot... Für immer gegangen. Er wollte schreien, oder wenigstens jemanden treten... Alle wissen lassen, wie schlecht er sich fühlte. Wie einsam, umgeben von all diesen Leuten, doch ausgeschlossen, als wäre das Glück durch einen unüberwindbaren Zaun von ihm getrennt.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Hinter seinen Augenlidern begannen Tränen zu lauern, trieben ihn dazu immer mehr und mehr zu trinken, trieben ihn dazu seinen Verstand mit dem Alkohol weg zu brennen, so dass er nicht mehr fähig war zu denken – sich nicht zu erinnern.

Er stand auf. Der ganze Raum drehte sich. Er murmelte ein „Shit!" und versuchte sich auf seinen Weg zu konzentrieren. „Ich will das nicht mehr.", dachte er. „Ich will nicht mehr denken."Er erreichte nach langem Weg mit unsicheren Schritten ein Fenster in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer und öffnete es. Die eisige Kälte traf ihn mit einer solchen Wucht, dass er das Gefühl hatte ihm würde augenblicklich alles abfrieren. Sein Kopf fing an weh zu tun und die Kälte trug nur dazu bei, dass es noch schlimmer wurde. „Mist!", stieß er hervor und wollte gerade wieder das Fenster schließen, als sein Blick auf den Boden weit unter ihm fiel. Er würde es wohl nicht fühlen, wenn... Er kletterte in eine sitzende Position auf der Fensterbank. Dann lehnte er sich langsam vorwärts...

„Was zum...? Potter!"Ein paar starke Arme schlangen sich um seinen Brustkorb und zogen ihn rückwärts, bis er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufkam. Seine Brille landete ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und sofort wurde seine Sicht noch schlechter, als sie es schon vom Alkohol her war.

„Lass los!", schrie Harry, sich unter dem harten Körper über ihm windend. „Nicht bevor du dich nicht endlich beruhigst, Potter!", schnarrte eine Stimme, die Harry nur all zu bekannt war und die ihn sofort in Rage versetzt hätte, wäre er nicht so betrunken gewesen. „Malfoy?", sagte er milde überrascht.

Harry hörte auf sich unter Malfoy hin und her zu wälzen und versuchte den Jungen über ihn mit seinem Blick zu fokussieren, was ihm aber nicht leicht fiel, weil Malfoy einfach nicht still stand.

„Hier.", hörte er den Slytherin sagen und spürte plötzlich wieder das gewohnte Gewicht der Brille auf seiner Nase. Sofort klärte sich sein Blick etwas und er schaute direkt in die Augen seines Erzrivalen.

Und diese Augen starrten mit einem leicht verwirrten Ausdruck zurück, aber da lag auch noch etwas anderes in ihrem Blick... Besorgnis? Harry konnte sich nicht helfen. Er musste zugeben, dass Malfoy wirklich nicht schlecht aussah.

Sein helles, fast weißes Haar fiel ihm in losen, unglaublich weich aussehenden Strähnen in sein feingeschnittenes Gesicht und betonte auf grazile Weise die schmale, gerade Nase des Jungen und seine feingeschwungenen Lippen... Harry hob langsam eine Hand. Er wollte mit seinen Fingern die weichen Konturen des Gesichtes seines Gegenübers nach fahren. Eine Hand in den unglaublich reinen Haaren vergraben und ihren Geruch ein atmen. Selbst wenn diese Berührung ein Frevel an einem so makellosen Geschöpf darstellte. Kurz bevor seine Finger jedoch die matte, helle Haut Malfoys berühren konnten, stand derselbige plötzlich mit einem Ruck auf und zog Harry mit sich hoch in eine aufrechte, sitzende Position. Mit einer fließend wirkenden Bewegung griff er hinter sich und setzte sich auf den heran gezogenen Stuhl. Dann begann er:

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du da gerade vorhattest, Potter, aber Dumbledore würde es nicht gerne hören, wenn sein Lieblingsschüler sich einfach so dazu entschließt einen Sprung aus dem Fenster zu wagen."Er sah Harry mit einem diabolischen Grinsen an. „Mann! Du bist aber ziemlich betrunken! Mensch, Potter. Das ist eine großartige Grundlage für den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch! Und ich bin so schlecht darin, Geheimnisse für mich zu behalten..."Malfoy hatte einen schwer zu beschreibenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Harry versuchte dem gesagten irgendwie Paroli zu bieten, aber alles was aus seinem Mund kam, war ein undefinierbares Geräusch, das sich mehr nach Zustimmung als nach Ablehnung anhörte. Er war einfach zu betrunken. Noch immer drehte sich der ganze Raum um ihn und es schien nicht so, als hätte er vor, demnächst damit aufzuhören. Plötzlich fand er die ganze Situation echt komisch. Draco Malfoy höchstpersönlich und mit all seinen Sinnen beisammen, saß hier vor ihm und stellte ihm eine Frage nach der anderen. Er, Harry, auf dem Boden des Astronomieturms sitzend und bereit, sich jede Sekunde doch noch aus dem Fenster zu stürzen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass ausgerechnet, von allen Schülern dieses verdammten Schlosses, Draco Malfoy ihn retten musste.

Und plötzlich fing er unkontrolliert an zu kichern. Es wurde lauter und lauter, bis er sich mit der einen Hand den Bauch hielt und mit der anderen die Lachtränen wegwischen musste. Irgendwann hörte er dann auf, sich vor Lachen zu schütteln und sah auf. Draco Malfoy betrachtete ihn mit einem sehr eindeutigen Blick. Scheinbar dachte er darüber nach, Hogwarts gleich in ein Irrenhaus um zu benennen.

„Mann Potter! Reiß dich zusammen! Ich wusste ja, dass du ziemlich dämlich bist, aber dass der Hut Scheiße gebaut hat und dich statt in Hufflepuff in Gryffindor gesteckt hat, ist selbst mir neu!"Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich hätte dich besser nicht gerettet. Ich weiß auch nicht, was da in mich gefahren war...!"rief er ihm noch über seine Schulter zurück und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als er eine Hand an seinem teuren Umhang entdeckte.

„Warte..." Verblüfft über die relativ klare Aussprache blieb er tatsächlich stehen.

„Mann Potter! Lässt du vielleicht mal den Umhang los? Der war so teuer, dass dein Wieselfreund ihn nicht bezahlen könnte, wenn er seine ganze Familie in Zahlung geben würde!", sagte er und riss dem Gryffindor die Ecke seines Umhangs aus den Fingern.

Harry wusste nicht, warum ihn diese abfällige Bemerkung nicht mehr kränkte, aber er musste noch etwas tun... Das hatte man ihm so beigebracht und selbst in seinem mehr als angetrunkenen Zustand erinnerte er sich daran, dass man sich immer bedanken musste, wenn jemand nett zu einem war.

Er hob seinen Blick und sah nun direkt in die grauen Augen des Slytherins. „ Danke, dasch du misch jerettet 'ast.", murmelte er mit einer feuchten Aussprache und versuchte aufrichtig zu gucken, was ihm aber schwer fiel, weil seine Augen sich ständig kreuzten.

Draco machte nur ein abwertendes Gesicht und ging rückwärts auf die Tür zu. „Argh! Spuck mich nicht an, du dämlicher Gryffindor!"Doch Harry hatte nun wieder seinen Umhang ergriffen. „Lass los, du bist total breit!"

Doch Harry wollte ihn nicht los lassen. Immer noch hing der Blick seiner grünen Augen in den silbernen Malfoys fest. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben sah er wirklich Draco. Sah ihn als einen ihm gleichgestellten Jungen in seinem Alter... einen gutaussehenden Jungen seines Alters... Nicht den Jungen, den er fast sieben Jahren seines jungen Lebens gehasst hatte, nicht den jungen Mann, der wohl bald ein Todesser sein würde, sondern einfach nur Draco.

Er fühlte das Bedürfnis etwas zu tun. Immer noch ziemlich dicht tat er also das einzige, was ihm in dieser Situation, bei dieser Nähe in den Sinn kam. Er lehnte sich in einer mehr oder minder sicher wirkenden Bewegung nach vorne und presste seine Lippen auf die von Draco in einem tiefen, atemberaubenden Kuss.

Der andere Junge erstarrte in Schock. Das ließ Harry sich auf irgend eine verdrehte Weise sicherer fühlen und so öffnete er seine Lippen und leckte über Dracos. Da dieser sie im Schreckmoment noch immer geöffnet hatte, ließ Harry seine Zunge jedoch schnell in den ihm so offen dargebotenen Mund gleiten. Er ertastete die andere Zunge und nahm einen leichten Geschmack nach Butterbier und irgendetwas anderem wahr, was er aber nicht genau benennen konnte. In ihm brannte ein tiefes, prickelndes Gefühl, dass etwas in seinem Körper erweckte und nun seine Bestimmung forderte. Letztendlich brach er den Kuss erschöpft ab, um seinen Mund neben Dracos Ohr zu platzieren und die empfildliche Haut dort mit seiner Zunge weiter zu reizen und dabei um seinen Atem zu kämpfend.

Er lächelte. Draco sagte nicht ein Wort. Harry dachte in seinem berauschten Zustand, dass der andere vielleicht eingeschlafen war. Er konnte nicht anders und kicherte kurz ob dieses Gedankens. „Danke nochmal, dass du mich gerettet hast, Malfoy.", flüsterte er. Dann stolperte er aus der Tür in den Gang und versuchte schwankend sich an den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm zu erinnern. Er sehnte sich auf geradezu schmerzliche Weise nach seinem weichen Bett im Schlafraum der Gryffindor-Siebtklässler. „Zur Hölle mit Wodka!", murmelte er unhörbar und setzte seine Schlängellienien durch den Korridor fort...

Draco stand verlassen in der Dunkelheit des Raumes. Die Stille umgab ihn nachdem Harry den Raum verlassen hatte. Er war immer noch wie versteinert, seine Lippen immer noch prickelnd von dem Gefühl von Harrys Lippen auf seinen. Er ließ sich langsam an der Wand herab rutschen und saß nun auf dem kalten Steinboden, in die tiefe Schwärze vor ihm starrend.

„Was ging denn hier gerade ab...?"

tbc...


	2. Erkenntnis

Drunk 

Chapter 2

Hallo ihr Lieben!!! Ich hab mich tierisch über eure Reviews gefreut und darum kriegt jeder von euch einen pinken Tanga von mir. Ihr denkt jetzt sicher sowas wie: „Ist die jetzt völlig durchgedreht?", aber nein! Die Erklärung folgt im Chap... –sich schon wie ein Kullerkeks auf eure Gesichter freut-

Also Leute: ICH LIEBE EUCH!!!

LSF: Ich hoffe, du bist mit meiner Übersetzung auch zufrieden...? –zweifelnd guckt-

Vampiry: -rot wird- Danke! Aber das es witzig ist, liegt nicht an mir und die Formulierungen hat mir größtenteils meine Beta zugeflüstert... Trotzdem schön, dass es dir gefällt. Ist nämlich meine erste Übersetzung ever...

Nefer-tu: Hihi! Die Kussszene war eine ähm... Eigeninterpretation... Ich hoffe, dass Steiner mir nicht böse ist? –Seitenblick auf Stine-

Amunet: Ja, nich? Ich fieber auch immer total mit und bin gespannt, was Steiner so weiter mit den Armen anfängt...

Und wieder bleibt mir nur zu sagen: Nichts ist von mir. Der Figuren und Orte gehören J. K. Rowling und der Plot ist von Steiner... Ich bin nur Mittel zum Zweck... –theatralisch aufseufzt-

DANKE AN FRANZI!!! I LOVE YA!!! XD

Erkenntnis

Irgendetwas war hier falsch. Er wusste es von seinem Bauch, der sich verformte und verdrehte und ein Gedanke bildete sich hinter seiner Stirn. Irgendetwas hatte sich endgültig und unwiederbringlich verändert. Er lag jetzt seit gut einer Stunde wach und wartete auf das Erwachen seiner Zimmerkameraden.

„Potter hat mich geküsst.", dachte er und versuchte, die Erinnerung an gestern abend aus seinen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Er machte ein missmutiges Gesicht, als es ihm nicht gelang. Warum konnte er es nicht vergessen? Warum konnte er einen kleinen, dummen Kuss nicht vergessen!? Er hatte die ganze Zeit versucht sich selbst klar zu machen, dass es Harry Potter gewesen war, der ihn da geküsst hatte, Harry Potter! Sein Erzrivale! Sein Hassobjekt Nummer eins seit vielen Jahren! Und last but not least: ein JUNGE!

Er hasste sich selbst dafür, immer wieder an gestern abend denken zu müssen. Dafür, immer und immer wieder die gleiche Szene in seinem Kopf durch zu spielen. „Ich hasse ihn und er hasst mich. Das ist eine Tatsache und unabänderlich!", dachte er immer wieder und bald war dieser Spruch zu einer wahren Mantra geworden, die er andauernd wiederholte.

Rivalen. Feinde. Er war der Sohn eines Todessers. Irgendwann in der Zukunft würde er gezwungen sein, Potter zu töten, oder ihn zu mindestens dem dunklen Lord auszuhändigen. Er war dazu gezwungen in die Fussstapfen seines Vaters zu treten, seine Familie stolz zu machen. Schon bald würde das Mal in seine Haut gebrannt werden und würde ihn von da an aus schwarzen, leeren Augenhöhlen hinterhältig anblinzeln. Darum sollte er nicht an Potter denken. Das alles sollte ihn völlig kalt lassen.

Tat es aber nicht.

Er würde sterben.

Da war er sich sicher.

Langsam, nur ganz langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und sofort stach das unangenehm helle Sonnenlicht durch die Vorhänge. Er stöhnte in Qualen auf und schloss seine Augen schnell wieder. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Gehirn versuchen durch seine Ohren aus seinem Schädel zu quellen. Jeder noch so kleine Reiz seiner verkaterten Nerven schickte einen Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper, der dann in seinem Kopf explodierte.

„Harry? Bist du wach?"Ein grinsendes, sommersprossiges Gesicht erschien zwischen den Vorhängen. Er versteckte seinen Kopf unter seinem Kissen und grummelte ein kaum hörbares „Nein!".

Ron grinste nur noch breiter und ließ sich auf Harrys Bett nieder. „Die anderen zerreissen sich das Maul über dich, weißt du?", sagte er, „Hermine ist echt sauer auf dich, weil du dich wie ein Arsch ihr gegenüber benommen hast."

Er fühlte wie das Gefühl der Schuld in ihm aufstieg. Ron hatte absolut Recht. Er hatte sich schrecklich aufgeführt. Er würde sich später bei ihr entschuldigen. Er senkte den Blick auf sein Kopfkissen und murmelte ein: „Entschuldige.".

„Vielleicht solltest du das besser Hermine sagen...", sagte Ron und sein Grinsen war verschwunden und hatte einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck Platz gemacht. „Wieviel hast du gestern eigentlich getrunken? Ich hab noch nie einen derart Betrunkenen gesehen."Harry brauchte ein paar Minuten, um sich darüber klar zu werden, dass er es nicht wusste. „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr so genau, nach Glas Nummer vier hab ich aufgehört zu zählen..."

„Wow!" sagte Ron nur und sah ihn bewundernd an. „Nun... Besser du kriegst endlich deinen Arsch hoch, sonst verpasst du das Frühstück." Er reichte Harry seine Brille und wartete darauf, dass er sich fertig angezogen hatte. Dann stiegen sie zusammen durch das Portraitloch und die Treppen des Gryffindorturmes hinunter.

„So... Und was hast du gemacht nachdem du gestern Nacht die Halle verlassen hattest? Einige Erstklässler haben dich die Korridore hinuntertorkeln sehen, aber nicht, wie oder ob du zurück kamst." Ron wartete auf eine Antwort von Harry, aber der blieb plötzlich stehen. Ein seltsames Gefühl begann sich in seinem Inneren auszubreiten.

„Ich... Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was passierte, nachdem ich die Party verlassen hatte.", sagte er. Ron sah ihn ungläubig an. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen in der Erkenntnis. „Ehrlich? Du erinnerst dich an gar nichts mehr!?"

Harry verharrte auf der Stelle und versuchte sich auf die Geschehnisse von gestern Abend zu erinnern. Er gab es jedoch schon bald mit einem Seufzen auf. „An gar nichts... Genau. Ich muss wohl warten, bis mich jemand aufklärt oder es mir von alleine wieder einfällt."

Den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück. Harry bog um eine Ecke und fand sich plötzlich auf dem Boden wieder, von einem schweren Körper nach unten gedrückt.

„Was zur Hölle!?"Harry sah auf und direkt in die Augen seines Erzrivalen. Er hatte das Gefühl, diese in Schock und Überraschung geweiteten grauen Augen schon einmal gesehen zu haben. „Würdest du es in Erwägung ziehen, von mir runter zu gehen, Malfoy?", fragte er und schob seine Hände unter den Brustkorb des anderen, um ihn von sich weg zu drücken.

In dem Moment, als Harrys Handflächen sich gegen die Brust Malfoys drückten, entwich diesem ein eigenartiger Laut, fast wie ein Seufzen. In Harry keimte das Gefühl des Unglaubens, als er etwas Hartes gegen seinen Oberschenkel drücken spürte. „Oh mein Gott!", murmelte er, als er kapierte, was da gerade mit Malfoy vor sich ging. Der Slytherin war ganz eindeutig erregt! Malfoy wurde erregt dabei, auf Harry zu liegen!!! Er dachte, dass es weniger grotesk wäre, wenn Snape bekleidet mit einem pinken Tanga und einen Muggel-Popsong singend den Gang entlang käme.

„Ich... Es ist nicht so... Ahrgh! Scheiße!"Malfoys Gesicht war leuchtend rot angelaufen und er sah aus, als würde er sich gleich übergeben müssen. Auf einmal hatte er es sehr eilig, von Harry runter zu kommen. Für ein paar Sekunden stand er einfach nur da und sah mit einem undeutbaren Blick auf den Gryffindor hinunter, dann verhärteten sich seine Züge und er schenkte dem Gryffindor einen seiner eisigsten Blicke.

„Ich schwöre dir, Potter! Wenn du je irgendjemandem davon erzählen solltest, werde ich dein Leben in eine lebendige Hölle verwandeln. Verstehen wir uns?"Harry brachte keinen Ton heraus, also beschränkte er sich auf ein schnelles Nicken, damit Malfoy sich nicht noch weiter in diese Sache hineinsteigern konnte. Mit einem letzten abwertenden Blick auf Harry wandte er sich um und verschwand hinter einer Ecke.

Ron half Harry auf die Beine und schickte dem Slytherin einen verwirrten Blick hinter her. „Was meinte er denn damit?"

Harry konnte noch immer die Röte in seinen Wangen spüren und war froh, dass Ron Malfoys... kleinen Unfall nicht gesehen hatte und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

tbc...


	3. Erinnerung

Sorry Leute! Ich hab diese Übersetzung wirklich schändlich vernachlässigt. Ich bemühe mich, wieder regelmäßiger und öfter zu posten. Danke jedenfalls an alle, die mir trotzdem Reviews schreiben und die Geschichte weiterlesen. Besonderer Dank an Jessy11 dafür, dass sie mich dazu gebracht hat, mich überhaupt wieder an die Übersetzung zu setzen. Und zum Schluss noch ein Aufruf an alle Lurker: Kommt aus dem Schatten, ins Licht! theatralisch ist  
Drunk

Chapter 3

Erinnerung

Wenn heute früh jemand ins Jungenbadezimmer gegangen wäre, hätte er dort einen blonden Slytherin stehen sehen, der seinen Kopf rhythmisch gegen die Wand schlug.

„Ich bin so –bang- verdammt –bang- dumm!" Er ließ von der Wand ab und rutschte an ihr hinunter, verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und begann seinen Oberkörper nach hinten und vorne zu wiegen.

Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein? Wie konnte er sich selbst vor allen Leuten nur so zum Deppen machen? Aber vor allem: Wie konnte er auf die Berührungen von HARRY POTTER reagieren? Und auf eine solche Art und Weise?

Ihm lief ein Schauer des Ekels über den Rücken. Er würde Potter nie wieder in die Augen blicken können – nicht, dass er je in Erwägung gezogen hätte Potter in die Augen zu sahen, aber... Die Demütigung war einfach zu unerträglich. Und als wäre das nicht schon genug, schien Potter sich noch nicht einmal an etwas zu erinnern! Sein Blick während seines kleinen... Unfalls. Er guckte so verwirrt und ziemlich entsetzt. „Ich bin ein verdammter Malfoy!", dachte er, „Ich kann doch nicht von einem Kerl so angeturnt werden! Vater würde mich umbringen!"

Was zur Hölle sollte er nur tun?

Sanfte, rosa Lippen... milchig weiße Haut... Ein Stöhnen von irgendwo aus dem dunklen Raum, vielleicht von ihm? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Wo war er? Er fühlte, wie er auf diese Lippen zu schwebte, nein, flog... Er konnte seien Blick nicht von ihnen nehmen. Sie waren wie Magneten! Und warum fühlte er sich so... leicht? Sein ganzer Kopf schien zu schwimmen. Die einzigen Gedanken, das Einzige, was ihn davon abhalten konnte die Augen zu schließen und diese Lippen einzunehmen. ...und jetzt... klare, graue Augen, die ihn anstarrten. Sie erwiderten seinen Blick; machten, dass etwas in seinem Magen zu flattern anfing, was er aber nicht genau bestimmen konnte... Er wollte diese Augen dazu bringen, mit dem Starren auf zu hören. Er wollte, dass sich diese Augen schlossen und sich lieber auf diese Lippen konzentrieren.

„_Bitte..." _

_Sein Verstand begann nun wieder die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Seine eigenen Lippen senkten sich über das andere Paar und er nahm sich selbst überdeutlich wahr. Himmel... Das war der Himmel. Er wollte dieses Gefühl nie wieder verlieren, diese... unglaubliche Sensation von Lippen auf Lippen. Plötzlich endete der Kuss und langsam sah er auf. Graue Augen sahen ihn mit einem geschockten Blick aus einem fahlen Gesicht an. Strähnen silbernen Haares fielen seinem Gegenüber ins die Augen und so stand er da, gefroren in Schock._

_Etwas war hier falsch..._

_Er kannte diese Person und etwas sagte ihm, dass das gar nicht gut war. Nicht wirklich..._

Harry wachte verschwitzt und nach Luft japsend auf. Mit der rechten Hand langte er auf den Nachttisch nach seiner Brille und setzte sie mit zitternden Händen auf. „Scheiße!"

Er erinnerte sich...

Er hatte Malfoy geküsst! Er hatte Malfoy in der Nacht des Weihnachtsballes in einem leeren Klassenraum geküsst! Er hatte Malfoy gaküsst, während er betrunken gewesen war... ziemlich betrunken... „Scheiße!", wiederholte er, spürte, wie etwas hartes sein Herz zu umklammern begann. Das war nicht gut. Malfoy wusste es, da war sich Harry sicher. Das musste der Grund sein für seinen kleinen... Unfall gestern in der Großen Halle.

Was sollte er nun tun? Sollte er mit Malfoy reden? „Hey, Malfoy! Wollte mich nur mal entschuldigen, dass ich dich geküsst hab. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse?" Nein. Das wäre einfach nur dämlich. Es wäre auch möglich, dass Malfoy alles vergessen hatte – was einen zurückgebliebenen, senilen 16-Jähriden aus ihm gemacht hätte. Er fühlte, wie Verzweiflung in ihm aufstieg, als er realisierte, dass er Malfoy würde in die Augen sehen müssen in weniger als einer Stunde. Zaubertränke war die erste Stunde an diesem Tag. Seufzend ließ er sich zurück in seine Kissen sinken und hoffte, dass er sterben würde, bevor ihn diese Peinlichkeit ereilte.

Als er den Zaubertränkeklassenraum betrat schickte er einen schnellen Blick zu Malfoy. Der Junge saß mit in seinen Händen vergrabenen Gesicht da, dass etwas blasser als gewöhnlich wirkte. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand Malfoys eigenartiges Verhalten nicht. Er hätte es kapiert, wenn er ihn geohrfeigt, geschlagen, ihn angebrüllt hätte- ihn sogar verhext hätte...! Aber dieser Malfoy zog es vor einfach allein und von Ruhe umgeben an seinem Tisch in der ersten Reihe.

„Was geht da bloß in deinem hübschen Kopf vor?", dachte Harry... Stop! Er hatte nicht wirklich gerade Malfoys Kopf hübsch genannt? Er schüttelte hefrig seinen Kopf, um diese abstrusen Gedanken aus seinem Gehirn zu verbannen.

„Hast du irgendwas in deinem Haar?" „Was?", fragte Harry, während er aufschaute und genau in das Gesicht Rons blickte. „Ich meine... Du schüttelst deinen Kopf genauso wie Ginny wenn sie denkt, sie hätte eine Spinne auf dem Kopf."

„Du verwechselst da was. Das warst du, Ron!" Hermine trat hinter Ron hervor und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Harry. Sie grinste frech in Rons rotes Gesicht und wandte sich dann Harry zu. „Heute morgen hörte ich zufällig eine Unterhaltung zwischen Dumbledore und Professor McGonnagal", sagte sie im Flüsterton. „Es gibt neues von ihr-wisst-schon-wem. Sieht so aus, als wäre seine Armee größer, als wir es uns vorgestellt hatten. Dementoren, Riesen, Death Eaters – er hat sie alle, Harry!"

Harry seufzte. Würde dieser Horror jemals enden? Immer wenn er dachte, Voldemnort wäre endlich besiegt, kam er stärker wieder zurück. „Ich habs mir schon gedacht.", sagte Harry und guckte auf einen Punkt in dem übergelaufenen Zaubertrank auf seinem Tisch. „Scheint, als würde ich es nie schaffen, oder?" Hermine schaute ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick an. Harry drehte sich weg. Er hasste es, wenn sie ihn so ansahen. Dadurch fühlte er sich hilflos und verletzbar. Er hasste es...

„Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Bis jetzt hat er sein hässliches Gesicht aus Hogwarts rausgehalten, oder?" Er schenkte ihnen ein schwaches Lächeln und fing an, seine Bücher in seine Tasche zu packen. Er ignorierte die besorgten Blicke, die in seinem Nacken brannten.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, schnappte er sich seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück, als ihn plötzlich jemand am Arm in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zog. Das gleiche, in dem er Malfoy küsste . Er errötete bei der Erinnerung.

Er wurde herum gerissen und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Malfoy, nun schon zum dritten Mal in nur zwei Tagen. „Wir müssen reden." Harry schluckte. Reden... Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Etwas passiert mit mir, Potter.", sagte Malfoy und guckte ihn mit unruhigem Blick an. „Irgendwas passiert. Und es ist deine Schuld!"

Harry ging einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warte. Meine Schuld...?" Doch Draco unterbrach ihn: „Okay. Als erstes muss ich eins wissen. Erinnerst du dich an das, was am Weihnachtsball geschah? Ich weiß, du warst betrunken. Es ist nur... An wieviel kannst du dich noch erinnern?" Dracos Augen strahlten nun wirklich Verzweiflung aus, sein ganzes Gesicht glühte und seine Finger knackten nervös.

Harry ging ein Licht auf. Draco wusste nicht, dass er es wusste! Er musste nichts erklären, konnte einfach weiter den Unwissenden spielen. „Also...", fing Harry an, „Ich weiss noch, dass ich in einen Raum gegangen bin und aus dem Fenster springen wollte. Aber dann weiss ich nichts mehr. Filmriss." Harry guckte Draco an und der guckte zurück mit einem Ausdruck von... Erleichterung?

„Oh..." Draco schaute auf den Boden. Dann kräuselten sich seine Lippen zu dem üblichen Grinsen und er guckte Harry direkt in die Augen. „Alles klar. Das wars auch schon." Er ging in Richtung Tür, aber Harry stoppte ihn. „Warte mal! Du sagtest, etwas wäre mit dir passiert?" Dracos Blick flackerte für ein paar Sekunden, dann schlug er Harrys Arm von sich. „Das war nichts. Ich wollte dich nur verwirren."

„Das hast du.", sagte Harry und guckte ihn ernst an. „Entschuldige, aber ich hab keine Zeit hier rum zustehen und mich mit dir zu unterhalten.", sagte er und wandte sich der offenen Tür zu. Harry schulterte erneut seine Tasche und wartete, bis Draco zur Tür raus war. Doch dann sah er etwas auf dem Boden und bückte sich, um es auf zu heben. „Hey! Das ist ja meine Uhr! Ich dachte schon ich hätte sie verloren, nach dem Kuss..."

Stille.

Dracos Hand gefror auf dem Türknauf. Harry zog vor Schreck scharf die Luft ein. Oh, Scheiße!

„Was hast du gesagt?" Draco drehte sich langsam um. Sein Gesicht war blass und seine Augen vor Schreck geweitet. Er guckte Harry an. Harry erwiderte den Blick und er wusste, dass Malfoy wusste das er es wusste. „Oh, Mist!"

„Du hast mich geküsst!" „Ich weiß." „Warum hast du gelogen?" „Ich weiß es nicht..."

Harry fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durchs Haar. Das kam unerwartet. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er am Ende doch noch alles Draco erzählen musste. „Weißt du... Ich war betrunken und –„ „Das gibt dir nicht das Recht herum zu gehen und Leute zu küssen!" „Ich weiß... Entschuldige. Ich -" „Hast du auch nur die kleinste Ahnung, was du mir angetan hast?" „I... nein. Aber Malfoy. Warum kümmert dich das so sehr?" Harry guckte in Dracos wütendes Gesicht. Er wollte wissen, warum dieser das so persönlich nahm.

„Na, du hast mich geküsst, Potter!" Draco war nun rasend, ging auf Harry zu und schubste ihn bei jedem Wort vor die Brust. „Da. Hast. Mich. Geküsst! Du hast nicht das Recht, sowas zu tun!"

„Ich weiß!", schrie Harry, „Aber du hast mich, Malfoy! Wir können einander nicht ausstehen! Wir waren immer Feinde! Und jetzt kümmert es dich auf einmal, wenn ich dich küsse, weil ich betrunken bin! Tut mir leid, aber das versteh ich einfach nicht!" Draco ließ von Harry ab und ging zur Tür. „Genau das ist ja das Problem, Potter." Malfoy errötete leicht und sah irgendwie verzweifelt aus.

„Ich hasse dich nicht mehr."

tbc


	4. Geständnisse

Wow! Ich bin überwältigt, dass sich überhaupt noch jemand an die Story erinnert... Aber da ihr euch nun mal hier her verirrt habt, werd ich regelmäßig für Nachschub sorgen. Ich bedanke mich an dieser Stelle auch sehr für die vielen Reviews. Außerdem will ich hier auch noch mal anmerken, dass diese Story lediglich eine Übersetzung von Steiners Drunk ist. Ansonsten viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel (Ich hatte ihn... u.u;)

Drunk 04

Harry fühlte, wie die Luft aus seiner Lunge wich, als er Draco ungläubig anstarrte. „Du... Du hasst mich nicht?" Er konnte es nicht glauben. Das musste doch wohl ein kranker Scherz sein? „Nein. Ich weiß nicht, wie oder wann es passierte, aber irgendwie hörte der Hass plötzlich auf.", sagte Draco und ließ seinen Kopf müde gegen die Wand sinken. „Versteh das nicht falsch, ich kann dich immer noch nicht ausstehen, allein dein Anblick... Aber ich hasse dich nicht. Ich kann nicht." „Ich... versteh das nicht.", meinte Harry nur sichtlich verwirrt, „Du hast gesagt, es wäre meine Schuld? Hab ich noch irgendwas gesagt, als ich betrunken war, an das ich mich nicht erinner? Ich meine... außer dem Kuss.", sagte er und wurde rot.

„Nein... Ja!... ach, ist doch egal!" Draco machte eine Bewegung in Richtung der Tür, doch Harry stoppte ihn. „Was ist es? Was meinst du?" Er guckte den anderen forschend an. „Sag schon, Malfoy!" „Nein. Ist echt nicht wichtig." Draco öffnete die Tür und trat in den leeren Flur. Harry folgte ihm. Er wollte Draco nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen. „Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach gehen!", rief er mit Draco Schritt haltend. „Na dann guck her!", schnarrte der Blonde. „Du ziehst mich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, du schreist mich wegen Dingen an, von denen ich gar keine Ahnung habe! Wenn du willst, dass ich dir helfe, dann musst du mir schon sagen, worum es geht!" Mit diesen Worten hatte er Draco überholt und blieb nun mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stehen und erwartete eine Antwort. „Rede!" „Niemals!"

Harry seufzte. Malfoys hatten doch wirklich einen Dickschädel. „Sag es mir!" Draco verdrehte die Augen und sandte Harry dann einen bösen Blick. „Verdammt noch mal, NEIN!" Er schob Harry aus dem Weg. „Kannst du denn einfach nicht verstehen, dass ich nicht mit dir darüber reden will? Hau AB!" Harry fühlte die Wut in sich aufsteigen und konnte sie nicht mehr zurück halten. „Schön! Mach doch was du willst, du mieser, kleiner Schnösel! Ich wollte dir ja nur helfen, um Gottes Willen!" Er drehte sich hastig um und ging den Flur hinunter. „Verdammt seist du, dummer Malfoy!" Er ging schneller, weg von Draco. Dieser sah Harry nach und begann dann langsam seinen Weg in die Slytheringemeinschaftsräume. In Gedanken verfluchte er den Gryffindor. Potter kapierte es einfach nicht! Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, welche Probleme er ihm bereitete. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer von der Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Situation. „Scheiße, Potter!", dachte er, als er ins Bett stieg, immer noch voll bekleidet. „Scheiße, Potter", dachte er, als er versuchte, die warmen Tränen zurück zu halten. Malfoys weinten nicht.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich diesen Aufsatz in nur zwei Tagen fertig haben soll!", jammerte Ron aus einem der vielen Sessel am Feuer des Gemeinschaftsraumes. „Snape ist so ein Sklaventreiber, er hat uns schon genug Hausaufgaben für die nächsten drei Schuljahre aufgegeben. Und jetzt plötzlich ein Aufsatz über Tränke und ihre besondere Wirkung bei Vollmond?" Er seufzte und warf seinen halbfertigen Aufsatz in die Flammen. Ich gebs auf, ich kriegs nicht hin." „Hättest du früher angefangen, müsstest du jetzt nicht zwei Aufsätze zur gleichen Zeit schreiben, Ron!", sagte Hermine und griff nach einem Buch von dem großen Stapel neben ihr. Das Buch hatte den Titel „Krankheit und Tod von Zauberern im Mittelalter", und manchmal nieste es so sehr, dass sie es mit einem Taschentuch schließen musste. Harry schenkte seinen Freunden keine Aufmerksamkeit, er warvtief in Gedanken über Malfoy und hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, wie Hermine seinen Namen rief.

„Harry? Harry? HARRY?" „W... Was?" Langsam drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Du bist beunruhigend ruhig, heute.", sagte sie und guckte ihren Freund nervös an. „Ärgert dich irgendwas?" „Nein... Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde.", meinte er nur schwach. „Oh... Aber du weißt, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst, ja?", lächelte sie. „Na klar, danke... nun, ich glaube ich gehe jetzt doch besser ins Bett. Gute Nacht!" „Nacht, Harry.", sagte Ron, der damit angefangen hatte, sich ein paar Marchmallows zu grillen und so mit überschlagenen Beinen in seinem Sessel saß, was es wie ein Picknick aussehen ließ. Harry grinste bei diesem Anblick und schüttelte den Kopf. Er fing an die Treppen hinauf zu gehen. Kurz bevor er den Schlafsaal betrat, hörte er das Niesen von Hermines Buch, das ihr genau im Gesicht landete.

Er fragte sich, wie spät es war. Der Mond erhellte das Zimmer und sein geisterhaft weißer Schein fiel auf sein Bett, fiel auf sein Gesicht wie der Kuss von jemandem vor langer Zeit... Allein. Er fühlte sich so allein, hier in seinem übergroßem Bett, den Mond und die Sterne durch die Vorhänge seines Bettes beobachtend.

_Harry..._

Wie oft hatte dieser Name seine Träume durchzogen wie ein Schleier? Er wusste es nicht.

_Kuss..._

OH, nein... Nicht schon wieder.

„Stop!"

_Kuss...!_

„Nein!" Er setzte sich auf und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Ich will ihn nicht!"

_Aber du kannst ihn nicht vergessen... den Kuss...!_

„Das hatte doch nichts zu bedeuten! – Nichts!"

_Es ist zu spät... Du kannst es nicht mehr stoppen... nicht mehr...!_

„Bitte! Hör auf!" Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Er wollte sich unter seinem Federbett verstecken, aber er saß wie versteinert aufrecht in seinem Bett, nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen. Die Stimmen hörten nie auf. Sie verschwanden nie. Er dachte, er wäre sie vor lange Zeit los geworden. Beim letzten Mal, als er sie hörte war er sieben Jahre alt gewesen. Eines Nachts fingen sie einfach an mit ihm zu reden. Sie erzählten ihm Dinge, Dinge, an die er sich noch wortwörtlich erinnern konnte.

Dinge über ihn.

Über... Küsse.

Über einen Kuss, an den er nie geglaubt hatte.

Weil er gefährlich war.

Weil er undenkbar war.

Weil... Er war Schicksal. Und er glaubte nicht an Schicksal.

„Glaubst du an das Schicksal, Draco?", pflegte sein Vater ihn zu fragen. „Nein.", hatte er wiederholt, nicht wissend, was sonst zu sagen wäre. „Gut. Der Glauben an das Schicksal macht die Leute schwach. Er macht, dass du fühlst. Ein Malfoy fühlt nichts. Erinnere dich daran, Draco." Und er tat es. Er glaubte nicht an das Schicksal. Aber das hier musste doch Schicksal sein, oder? In dieser Nacht tat er kein Auge mehr zu.

Das erste, was Harry bemerkte, als er in die große Halle kam war, dass Draco nicht da war. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich nicht mal an das letzte Mal erinnern, als der Slytherin abwesend gewesen war. Der Blonde war immer der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit gewesen, würde es immer sein. Harry war nicht blind. Er war sich dessen bewusst, das Draco gut aussah. Ein eleganter, schlanker Körper... weiße, milchige Haut... silbernes Haar, das in seine Augen fällt...-

„Oooookay, das reicht eindeutig.", sagte er zu sich selbst, geschockt, das er es so weit hatte kommen lassen. Er wusste nicht, warum er auf einmal solche Gedanken dem anderen Jungen gegenüber hatte. Auf jeden Fall schien Draco sich seiner mehr oder weniger bemächtigt zu haben. Er hoffte nur, dass er da raus kommen würde, bevor es zu spät war...! Aber irgendwo, tief in seiner Seele, sagte ihm etwas, dass er nicht schnell genug gewesen war.

Er ist ein Löwe. Ein Löwe, auf Lauer nach seiner Beute. Die Dunkelheit umgibt ihn, ihn unsichtbar machend für jeden, der vielleicht vorbei käme. Da ist sie. Groß und dunkel, grüne Augen schimmern in den Schatten. Der Löwe wartet. Raubtiere warten immer. Sie warten auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, sodass sie ihrem Opfer so nahe sind, das ihnen fast der Geruch nach frischem Fleisch in die Nase steigt.

Jetzt. Angriff.

Er ist starr vor Schreck. Seine Augen in Schock geweitet, als der Angreifer seinen Mund gierig auf seinen drückt. Seine Beute an die Wand presst, als er, der Löwe, in Wohlgefallen knurrt. Das Opfer atmet zischend ein, als der Löwe seine Zunge in den Mund der Beute schiebt. Jeden Winkel für sich erobernd. Jedes Geheimnis lüftend, das sich dort vielleicht verbirgt...

„Mmmmpff... Dra... Draco? Oh, Gott!" Die Beute schaut ihn an mit Augen voller Verwirrung... aber der Löwe grinst teuflisch. Aus einem sehr befriedigenden Grund: Lust. Er fühlt sie. Die Lust. Er fühlt es jetzt, an seinem eigenen Körper, als die Beute zurück schlägt, sich beißend und saugend an seinem Kiefer gütlich tut, das Raubtier zum Knurren bringend aus reiner Wonne. Plötzlich hört er sie. Die Stimmen.- Sie sind stärker, als üblich, drängend und fordernd, laut und erfüllt mit Wut.

_KUSS, KUSS, KUSS, KUSSSSSSSSSSsssss!_, fauchen sie. Ihn zum zittern bringend aus zweierlei Gründen: Angst und dem Drang, ihnen nach zu geben. „Scheiße!", keuchte er. Dann ließ er von seiner Beute ab, dreht sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte davon.

Raubtiere ließen sich durch nichts von ihrer Beute abbringen.

Aber er ist kein Raubtier.

Er ist verloren.

Tbc...

Anmerkung: Das Draco hier mit dem Zeichen Gryffindors assoziiert wird, versteh ich auch nicht so ganz. Fragen dazu bitte an Steiner. Ich weiß es auch nicht...


	5. Erklärungen

Okay, bevors losgeht, müsst ihr erstmal mein Gelaber und vor allem meine Entschuldigungen über euch ergehen lassen. Also: Großes Sorry! Gomen ne! .; Allerdings... Wenns euch so sehr interessiert hätte wies weiter geht, hättet ihr ja theoretisch auch so fleißig sein können und die Story auf Englsich weiter lesen, denn:

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte ist nur eine Übersetzung des englischen Originals von Steiner, auch hier auf zu finden. Harry Potter und alles Drumherum gehört J.K.R. und das bleibt auch so. -sich mit Panzerfaust schützend vor J.K. stellt-

Des weiteren wie immer Dank an die Reviewer, ohne die ich mich wohl gar nicht mehr aufgerafft hätte.

Außerdem bin ich mal wieder auf der Suche nach einer Beta, die mir auch mal in den Arsch tritt, wenns mal wieder ewig dauert. (Meine Betatante Franzi hat nämlich grade Abistress und daher keine Muse, den Schrott hier zu korrigieren.) Dabei ist Rechtschreibung und Grammatik nicht mein Hauptproblem, sondern die Übersetzung von Redewendungen und ähnlichem. Ich tue mich noch etwas schwer, nicht zu weit vom Originaltext abzuweichen und dennoch nicht zu ungenau im Wortlaut zu werden.

Soweit wär das denn mal alles...

Have fun!

Drunk

Chapter 5

Erklärungen

Es ist dunkel...

Harry ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich sinken, den Blick in die Schwärze vor sich gerichtet. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er jetzt schon hier in der Eingangshalle saß und versuchte seinen zitternden Körper zu berhigen.

Draco...

Er konnte noch immer seine Zunge in seinem Mund spüren, diese unglaubliche Sensation von Dracos harter Erektion gegen seine Lenden drückend, als er zwischen der kalten Wand und dem heißen Körper des Slytherins gefangen gewesen war.

Und es machte ihn krank! Es machte ihn krank, das es Draco war, wegen dem er sich so fühlte... Als wäre er bereit alles für und mit Draco zu machen.

'Will ich ihn?', dachte er und fürchtete sich zugleich vor der Antwort.

Ja. Er hatte ihn gewollt. Schon seit diesem verfluchten Tag auf dem Boden des leeren Klassenzimmers wollte er ihn, aber konnte es sich nicht eingestehen.

'Ich will nicht ihn!', dachte er. 'Ich will nur irgendeinen...'

Er hatte bereits in Erwägung gezogen, dass er schwul sein könnte. - Das er auf Jungs stand und das der Grund war, weshalb er Draco wollte. Nicht weil er Draco war, sondern weil er ein Junge war. Er war einer der bestaussehendsten Jungen an der Schule. Harry wusste das. Jedes Mädchen wäre für ein Date mir ihm gestorben, sogar manche der Jungs. Aber nicht er!

Das sagte er sich selbst und versuchte diesen Gedanken zu festigen indem er seinen Kopf in einem regelmäßigen Rhytmus gegen die Wand schlug.

...Dracos PoV...

"Oh FUCK!"

Draco riss sich den Umhang von den Schultern und schmiss in achtlos in irgendeine Ecke des Schlafsaals. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. 'Ich bin ein verdammter Idiot!', dachte er und hielt dann inne, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die anderen alle schliefen.

Das laute Schnarchen von Crabbe und Goyle füllte den Raum und brachte Draco dazu, sich wieder zu entspannen. Er konnte gern darauf verzichten gefragt zu werden, wo er gewesen war. Das würde bedeuten, dass er zurückdenken musste, und sich erinnern... Und das war etwas, wozu er sich momentan einfach nicht in der Lage fühlte.

Langsam stand er auf und fing an sich auszusziehen. Er hatte gerade sein Shirt ausgezogen, als ein Schauer seinen Rücken hinabrann.

Jemand war da der nicht hier sein sollte...

"Hallo...?", fragte er in den (offensichtlich) leeren Raum.

"I... Ist hier Jemand?" Nichts. Er atmete einmal tief durch um sich zu beruhigen, machte einen Schritt zurück... und fiel.

"Uahhhh!"

Er fühlte, wie er mit etwas zusammenstieß während er fiel. Er griff verzweifelt in die Luft und versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten und hatte plötzlich etwas weichen zwischen den Fingern. Ein Umhang? Er krallte sich in den weichen Stoff und dann war da auf einmal Harrys hochroter Kopf, der ihn aus überraschten und verwirrten Augen peinlich berührt ansah.

"Du... erdrückst mich.", keuchte Harry und versuchte sich zu befreien. Draco lag wie paralysiert auf dem Schwarzhaarigen, bis er schließlich ihre etwas zweideutige Position bemerkte.

"Oh..."

Er rührte sich nicht.

"Warum... bist du hier?" Draco ignorierte die Anzeichen, das Harry scheinbar langsam die Luft wegblieb und presste sich nur um so näher an den Gryffindor.

"Ich...", Harry schnappte nach Luft, "wollte fragen... warum du mich geküsst hast... Bitte, Draco!"

Harrys Gesicht lief langsam lila an und so rollte sich Draco von ihm runter und ging in Richtung Schrank und entledigte sich unterwegs seiner Hosen.

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Was?"

"Potter. Ich weiß nicht warum ich dich geküsst habe - und jetzt verschwinde. Du hast keine Berechtigung hier zu sein."

Er schmiss die hose in Richtung Bett und streckte sich genüsslich. Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er musste einfach grinsen, bei dem Gesicht, das der Schwarzhaarige machte, als diesem plötzlich aufging, dass Draco da vor ihm stand in nichts außer seinen grünen Boxershorts und seine verspannten Muskeln etwas lockerte.

"Ähm...", machte Harry und verbunden mit dieser sehr intelligenten Aussage färbte sich sein Gesicht dunkelrot.

"Ich würde dich nicht decken, wenn dich irgendjemand hier sieht.", meinte Draco ungerührt und richtete sich langsam auf, "Ich werd einfach sagen, das du versucht hast meinen grünen Pulli zu stehlen, da du ja offensichtlich selbst keine geschmackvollen Sachen besitzt."

"Malfoy..."

"Snape würde dir dafür bestimmt liebend gerne einen Monat Strafarbeit geben. Das würdest du doch nicht wollen. Oder, Potter?"

"Könnte ich bitte einfach..."

"Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es deinen kleinen Gryffindorfreunden so gut gefallen würde, wenn sie hörten das du von mir stehlen musst, um wenigstens ein bisschen guten Geschmack an deinem Körper zu haben."

"Halt dein Maul, Malfoy!"

Harry stand vom Bett auf und ging auf Draco zu, ein leichtes Zwicken in der berühmten Narbe spürend.

"Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu, Malfoy! Ich habe mir die letzten zwei Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen um herauszufinden, warum du dich so verdammt ungewöhnlich verhältst. Letztendlich kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass das nun mal dein verwirrtest Ich ist, aber dann ist es passiert! Dann hast du mich... mich geküsst!"

Harry stand nun vor Draco und bohrte ihm bei jedem Wort den Finger in die Brust.

"Du. Hast. Mich. Geküsst! Ich weiß, ich hab dich zuerst geküsst, aber ich war betrunken. Was ist deine Entschuldigung?"

"Sch... Du weckst noch Crabbe und Goyle auf! Die haben es wirklich nicht gerne, wenn man sie beim Schlafen stört!"

Harry hob langsam seinen Zauberstab und sandte todernste Blicke auf den Slytherin.

"Okay, okay... Ich sags ja. Aber bevor ich dir irgendwas erzähle, muss ich dir was zeigen.", flüsterte Draco.

Sie gingen einen Koridor hinab und folgten leise den Fackeln, die zur Bibliothek führten. Immernoch sehr leise öffneten sie die Tür und lugten in den leeren Raum.

"Oh Mist!", fluchte Harry plötzlich und fign sich damit einen zweifelnden Blick und eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von Draco ein.

"Was ist denn?"

"Mrs Norris! Sie kommt hier her!"

"Woher willst du das denn wis..." begann Draco, konnte den Satz aber nicht mehr beenden, da er von Harry am Arm gepackt und unter einen alten mhang gezogen wurde.

"Sehr schlau, Potter. Ein alter Umhang? Glaubst du etwa ernsthaft Katzen können keine alten Umhänge sehen?", schnarrte Draco und beobachtete Mrs Norris, die um die Ecke zur Bibliothek bog und den Raum dahinter mit ihren gelben Augen observierte.

"Das hier ist zufällig kein alter Umhang sondern ein Tarnumhang", flüsterte Harry und zog den Stoff etwas fetsre um die beiden, "Sie kann uns nicht sehen, aber sie wir duns hören, wenn du nicht die Klape hältst!"

"Okay, okay... Mann, seit ihr Gryffindors empfindlich..."

"Schhh!"

Als Mrs Noris andlich den Raum verlassen hatte nahm Harry den Umhang von den beiden. Er guckte Draco an und musste kurzerhand laut los lachen.

Das blonde Haar stand in alle Richungen ab und ließ ihn aussehen, wie ein Model von einem Muggelmagazin.

"Du... Du solltest dich sehen!", kicherte Harry und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen. Draco indessen fuhr hektisch mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare und versuchte sie irgendwie wieder zu richten. "Willst du nun mein Geheimnis wissen, oder nicht?", zischte er. Er hasst es, wenn sein Haar nicht perfekt lag.

Harry hörte auf zu grinsen und wurde wieder ernst.

"Sorry. Also, was willst du mir zeigen?"

"Moment.", meinte dieser nur und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Bücherregal. Als er wiederkam hielt er ein großes, staubiges Buch in den Händen.

"Das ist eine Abhandlung über alle reinblütigen Familien der Welt. Es gibt ein Kapitel zu jeder Familie. Über mögliche Flüche oder Intrigen."

Harry beobachtete Dracoy milchig-weiße Haut als die langgriedrigen Finger des blonden die gelblichen Seiten nach einem bestimmten Kapitel durchsuchte.

"Da ist es!"

Harry zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als er aus seiner Paralyse erwachte und Draco das buch abnahm, um die Überschrift zu lesen.

"_Die Malfoys_. Ha! Ich wette, das ist das längste Kapitel im ganzen Buch!"

Draco seufzte nur ungeduldig. "Les es einfach..."

"Na dann: _Die Flüche der Familie Malfoy_... Uhhh... Wie interessant!"

"Potter!"

"Okay,okay... Also... _Die Malfoys sind als einzige Reinblüter mit dem "Reproduktionfluch" belegt. Dieser wurde schon seit vielen Generationen von vielen wohlbekannten Zauberern genutzt. Dieser Spruch zwingt den Zauberer dazu eine lange Zeit mit seiner Frau zu verbringen, ohne das die Zuneigung der beiden schwindet. Es wird gesagt, dass ein Kind das aus einem sich liebenden Pärchen entsprang, zu weit mehr Macht gelangen kann, als sein Eltern. Der Reproduktionsspruch sorgt des weiteren dafür, das das Ansehen der Familie gewahrt bleibt, indem weder der Zauberer, noch die Hexe fähig ist, diese Beziehung zu beenden..."_

"Gott, Malfoy! Das is ja schrecklich! Es ist noch nicht mal echte Liebe!", keuchte er geschockt und konnte den Blick nicht von den Zeilen lösen.

"Les... Einfach weiter, würdest du?", erwiderte Draco, noch etwas blasser als üblich.

_"... Der Fluch wird aktiviert wenn sich die Lippen des Paares das erste Mal treffen. Der betreffende Zauberer wird sofort eine starke Zuneigung zu der geküssten Person empfinden und nicht fähig sein, diese wieder zu verlassen. Deshalb ist es für den verfluchten sehr wichtig, seinen ersten Kuss mit der Hexe zu teilen, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen will."_

Harry hörte auf zu lesen und hob langsam den Blick, um in Dracos stahlgraue Augen zu sehen. Eine Welle der Verzweiflung wusch über ihn hinweg. Das war definitiv nicht gut.

"Du... Du meinst... ich..."

"Ich bin verflucht, Potter!"

"Aber... Ich... Du... Wir?", stotterte Harry nur, als langsam die Ungeheuerlichkeit dieser Nachricht zu ihm durchsickerte.

"Als mein Vater meine Mutter traf, wusste er, dass sie die perfekte Repräsentantin der Malfoyfamilie sein würde.", meinte er tonlos und ließ sich gegen ein Bücherregal sinken.

"Sie war reich, beliebt und schön. Sie würde gut aussehen neben ihm. Würde stark und mächtig wirken und damit die Position meines Vaters stärken und darum wählte er sie für seinen ersten Kuss. Seit damals waren sie zusammen und werden bis zu ihrem Tod unzertrennlich sein. Als du mich auf dem Weihnachtsball geküsst hast, hast du den Fluch erweckt. Ich kann mich nicht mehr kontrollieren, Potter!", schrie Draco zum Schluss, "Ich hab mich verdammt nochmal in dich verliebt!"

Der nun eher verzweifelt klingende Malfoyspross musste die Augen zusammen pressen, um nicht los zu heulen. Das laut zu Harry zu sagen war schwerer gewesen, als er angenommen hatte.

"Aber...", hauchte Harry, "Was ist mit mir?"

Draco fuhr sofort auf: "WAS? Was mit dir ist? Wie kannst du mich sowas fragen, wenn ich dir grade diese verdammt beschissenen Situation dargelegt habe, in die DU mich gebracht hast?" Er konnte sich nicht stoppen und brüllte den Schwarzhaarigen an. War es ihm doch momentan scheißegal, wer dieses Gespräch überhörte.

"Nein! Schhh... So hab ich das nicht gemeint!" Schnell suchte er, Dracos Mund mit seiner Hand zu verschließen. Als dieser sich wieder beruhigt hatte, nahm er sie mit einem ernsten Blick wieder weg.

"Ich meinte... Du hast dich also... uhm... in mich verliebt.", brachte Harry dann heraus während sein Gesicht die Farbe wechselte, "Aber... Wie ist da andersrum? Was passiert mit demjenigen, der nicht verflucht ist?"

Draco schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete grinste er etwas missglückt.

"Er wird sich wahrscheinlich genauso in den anderen verlieben, wie der verfluchte. Die Zuneigung der beiden wird Tag für Tag wachsen..." Er spuckte diese Worte förmlich aus und sah sich nicht mehr in der Lage, seine Verzweiflung zu verbergen.

"Darum musst du mir von jetzt an gründlich aus dem Weg gehen! Vielleicht verflüchtigt sich die Wirkung, wenn wir uns kaum sehen..."

"Ich wäre ja dafür", meinte er zerknirscht, "wenn es da nicht ein Problem gäbe: Wie sollen wir uns aus dem Weg gehen, wenn wir im selben Raum essen, dieselben Fächer zusammen haben und überhaupt auf die gleiche Schule gehen. Gibts nicht eine Alternative?"

"Die geibt es sogar.", erwiderte Draco trocken,"Aber das beinhaltet mich und dich in einem Bett, fickend wie die Karnickel."

"Was?", kreischte Harry schockiert, "Aber... Das können wir doch nicht machen!"

"Nun... Du wolltest eine Alternative, das hast du.", schnarrte der blonde, "Mein Vater meinte einmal, dass in einer homosexuellen Beziehung zusammen zu schlafen würde den Fluch brechen. Eine solche Verbindung gibt keine Kinder, weshalb der Spruch ja nicht richtig wirkt. Gott, das ist so kompliziert!"

Harry sah Dracos zusammengesackte Siluette an und die Schuld fing an an ihm zu nagen.

"Tut mir leid...", flüsterte er.

Draco erwiderte nichts. Er verblieb regungslos und hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben.

'Ich wüsste nicht, was schlimmer wäre.', dachte Harry. 'Mit Malfoy zu schlafen oder sich in ihn zu verlieben... Denn wenn ich erstmal soweit bin glaub ich, ich könnte mich nicht mehr stoppen...'

Die Stunden vergingen und die Stille um die beiden Jungs wuchs, während jeder seinen düsteren Gedanken nachhing.

tbc


	6. Stimmen

So. Und damit ihr auch gleich seht, das ich es diesmal ernst meine gleich noch das 6. Pitel dazu.

Ach ja und ich hätte da noch ne Frage: Immer wenn ich ne Trennzeile einarbeite, weil Ortswechsel, etc is, dann kann man das später nich sehen. Wundert euch deswegen also nicht. Hat jemand ne Idee, was ich da machen kann?

Reviews...?

Drunk

Chapter 6

Stimmen

"Es ist spät, Malfoy..."

Harry hob langsam den Blick vom Boden und sah stattdesen Draco an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in dem anderen gerade vor ging und irgendwie ängstigte ihn das.

Draco saß nun schon seit einer Stunde auf dem Fenstersims, den Kopf etwas zur Seite, von Harry weg, gedreht und starrte irgendetwas (oder nichts) außerhalb des dunklen Glases an.

Harry konnte betrachtete derweilen die weiche, weiße Haut im Nacken des Slytherin. In dem blassen Mondlicht hatte sie eine fast unnatürliche Blässe angenommen. Er wollte diese empfindliche Haut berühren, wollte sie schmecken... Okay. Stopp. Beinahe gewaltsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

"Willst du, das ich jetzt gehe?", fragte er und betrachtete nun lieber den staubigen Fußboden.

Draco schwieg.

"Malfoy... Es tut mir wirklich Leid, was passiert ist, aber daran kann ich jetzt nun mal auch nichts mehr ändern! Ich weiß doch auch nicht was ich tun soll..."

Dieser antwortete noch immer nicht und starrte nur weiter aus dem Fenster. Harry merkte, wie er langsam wütend wurde. "Gott, Draco! Sag doch was! Irgendwas!"

Und endlich dreht der Blonde langsam den Kopf in seine Richtung. Die grauen Augen brannten sich in Harrys, als die blassen Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen.

"Schlaf mit mir."

"Was?"

"Du hast es schon verstanden. Fick mich!"

"Niemals, Malfoy!"

"Dann weiß ich nicht, worüber wir reden sollten, Potter.", meinte Draco ruhig und wandte sich wieder der Dunelheit zu und damit von Harry ab.

"Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft von mir erwarten mit dir zu schlafen?", schrie Harry, "Ich bi nicht schwul und..."

"Ach. Ist das so, Potter?" Malfoy spracg behende von dem Sims und ging auf Harry zu.

"Ich glaube das nämlich nicht so ganz. Erinnere dich, Potter. DU warst es, der mich zuerst geküsst hat!"

Draco guckte hinab in Harrys Augen und grinste sein fieses Slytheringrinsen. "Und auf mich wirkte es so, als hättest du den Kuss auf dem Gang aufrichtig genossen. Also tu jetzt bloß nicht so unschuldig, Goldjunge!"

Harry schluckte und wich etwas vor dem Slytherin zurück. "Wie... Wie kmmst du denn darauf? Warum sollte ich so etwas genießen?", antwortete Harry wohl etwas zu mutig.

Draco lächelte, aber es war nicht freundlicher Natur. Er lehnte sich noch etwas weiter hinab und flüsterte: "Lass es mich so sagen: Ich konnte es _spüren_." Damit wandte er sich um und ging wieder zu seinemPlatz am Fenster zurück.

"Wie fühlt sich das an?"

Draco hielt inne. "Was? Du willst wirklich wissen, wie es ist etwas hartes in die Seite stechen zu..."

"NEIN! Nicht DAS!", haspelte Harry eilig, "Ich... Ich wollte halt nur wissen, wie es ist... sich zu verlieben."

Drao lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich und musterte Harry mit einem kuriosen Blick. Dessen Gesichtsfarbe begann gerade sich zu verdunkeln und er guckte weg, auf den Boden.

"Warum interessiert dich das, Potter?"

Harry wurde nur noch roter. "Ähm... Das... Weil... Ich noch nie selbst verliebt war und... ich einfach neugierig bin?"

Draco ging wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, wollte ihn noch etwas mehr leiden sehen.

"Du willst wissen, wie sehr ich dich will, richtig? Du willst wissen, was ich mir mit dir erträume? All die süßen Details? Die romantischen Momente?"

Kurz vor ihm blieb er stehen und platzierte seinen Mund dicht neben Harrys Ohr und flüsterte: "Du willst wissen, ob ich dich mit meinen Augen ausziehe, jedesmal wenn ich dich sehe? Ob dein Anblick mich zum Schwitzen bringt und ich... dich anfassen will? Du willst wissen, wie tief ich für dich empfinde? Ob mein Herz flattert, weil ich dir gerade so nahe bin, dass ich ohne Probleme..."

Harry hielt den Atem an. Er glaubte schon, er müsste in Ohnmacht fallen, als Draco sich noch weiter zu ihm lehnte und er die Augen schließen musste, wartend, wollend, brauchend...

Aber nichts passierte. Draco ging ein paar Schritte zurück und betrachtete Harry. Er musste einfach grinsen, beim Anblick des verwirrten Harrys.

"Also, Potter... Wenn du wissen willst, wie sich Liebe anfühlt, gibt es nichts anderes als es selbst erleben. Das gibt es nichts, was ich dir darüber erzählen könnte."

Damit drehte er sich herum und verließ den Raum. Zurück ließ er einen puterroten und nicht nur etwas verwirrten Harry.

...Harry PoV...

"Was is los, Kumpel? Du bist so auffallend ruhig gewesen, die letzten Tage."

Ron schickte Harry einen besorgten Blick, während er sich den Teller mit Pfannkuchen voll schaufelte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte so nichtssagend wie möglich zu antworten: "Es ist nichts weiter, Ron. Nur die Hausaufgaben. Es ist unmöglich so viele auf einmal zu machen."

Ron gab Harry einen erlsichterten Blick und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin.

"Ja... Ich find Prof. Flitwick war echt fies heute. Ist das zu fassen? Acht Seiten über "Die Geisterregierungen durch die Jahrhunderte" bis _Freitag_? Ich mein... Für was hält der uns? Für ein lebendiges Geschichtsbuch?"

Harry lehnte sich zurück und hörte Ron zu. Er war gerade dabei, seine Gedanken zu den Ereignissen letzte Nacht wandern zu lassen, als Draco die Halle betrat.

Er konnte seinen Magen einen Purzelbaum schlagen fühlen. Er folgte dem Slytherin bis dieser sich gesetzt hatte und begann sich den Teller zu füllen.

"Harry. Hallo! Bist du noch da?"

"Tschuldige... Was?", meinte er überaschtund guckte Ron etwas verwirrt an.

"Ich hab dich gefragt, wen du zur Ravenclawparty mitnehmen willst."

Oh nein. Diese Party hatte er ja schon total vergessen! Eines Sonntags hing ein großes Schild in der großen Halle, das alle Schüler Hogwarts zu einer von den Ravenclaws organisierten Party einlud. "Es gibt Butterbier, Ballons und tolle Musik.", hatte Luna Lovegood geantewortet, als Ron sie später nach der Party gefragt hatte. "Und am besten: keine Lehrer"

"Ich weiß nicht, wen ich fragen soll." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Orangensaft. "Vielleicht mit Ginny?"

Das schien Ron glücklich zu machen und zusammen verließen sie den Gryffindortisch.

"Wer kann mir sagen, wie ich einen perfekten Illusionstrank braue?"

Snape's Augen wanderten durch den Klassenraum, jeden Schüler kurz musternd, befor er an Harry hängen blieb.

"Ich wusste es.", flüsterte er zu Hermine.

Snape war schon in einer äußerst schlechten Stimmung gewesen als er den Raum betreten hatte. Und wie es nun einmal aussah war Harry sein Lieblingsopfer der Stunde. Oder genauer: jeder Stunde.

"Ähm... Ein Illusionstrank? Ich weiß nich, Sir."

Snape lächelte teuflisch.

"Ach... Ist das so, Mr. Potter? Vielleicht würde es ihnen gefallen den Klassenraum nach der Stunde zu reinigen, da sie ja scheinbar weder ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht haben, noch es für nötig befinden, im Unterricht aufzupassen?" Er zog seine Augenbraue nach oben und grinste Harry hämisch an.

"Ja... Sir. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, den Boden zu reinigen.", knirschte Harry durch zusammengepresste Zähne. Er hatte es nicht nötig Snape gerade jetzt zu reizen, besonders da Hermine ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu warf, ihn stumm bittend sich ein dummes Kommentar zu verkneifen.

Plötzlich spürte er fremde Augen auf sich ruhen. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und sein Blick blieb für einige Augenblicke an grauen Augen hängen, die ebenso zurückstarrten. Er wusste nicht, was in Draco vorging, doch nach einer Weile konnte er in den verschlossenen Augen etwas entdecken. etwas tiefes...

Draco blinzelte und wandte sich wieder der Tafel zu. Harry betrachtete sein Profil noch einige Sekunden länger als nötig. Dann seufzte er und versuchte sich mit seinen Aufzeichnungen von dem eigenartigen Gefühl abzulenken, das in seiner Brust zu wachsen schien.

Harry blieb im Kerker zurück, nachdem die Stunde vorrüber war und versuchte verschütteten Zaubertrank von dem unrettbar verschmutzten Boden zu wischen.

Seine Freunde waren schon gegangen aber Crabbe und Goyle standen noch vor der Tür und warteten auf Draco, der noch seine Sachen usammenpackte.

"Potter spielt Putze!", grunzte Goyle und hörte sich dabei an (und sah auch noch so aus) wie ein im Sterben liegendes Schwein.

"Hey Draco! Potter ist am Boden! Sagst du nicht immer, das man Leute Treten soll, die so tief gesunken sind?

Draco war gerade fertig geworden und ging nun auf die beiden Idioten zu. Kurz blickte er auf Harry, zuckte die Schultern und sagte dann: "Lasst uns gehen."

"Du kannst vorgehen, Draco.", grunzte nun Crabbe. "Niemand wird ihn hier schreien hören. Sanpe is schon gegangen."

"Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach _zusammenschlagen_!", keuchte Draco und sah den anderen schockiert an.

Es wurde still. Harry starrte Draco an.

Crabbe und Goyle starrten Draco an.

"Ähm...", meinte Draco nur und suchte verbissen nach einer Erklärung.

"Wir... können _ihn _nich zusammenschlagen. Ich will doch nicht, das ich hinterher Dreck an meinen Schuhen habe!"

Crabbe grinste. "Der war gut Draco! Ja! Wir wollen doch keinen Potterdreck an unseren Füßen!"

"Nein, wollen wir nicht. Und jetzt lasst uns gehen. Ihr beiden wollt doch schließlich nicht etwa das Essen verpassen?"

Harry hätte schwörem können, das Draco ihm einen versteckten Wink gab, als er aus der Tür ging.

Aber das war vielleicht auch nur EInbildung...

_"Draco..."_

_"Hör auf uns, Draco..."_

Oh nein... Nicht schon wieder!

"Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

_"Du weißt es ist Schicksal..."_

_"DU weißt, was er ist... was DU bist..."_

"Es ist nicht, was ihr glaubt! Es war keine Bestimmung, es war ein gottverdammter Unfall!"

_"Nichts geschieht ohne Grund..."_

_Vielleicht solltest du dein Augen öffnen, liebster Draco..."_

"Nein. Ich glaube euch kein Wort. Es hätte jeder sein können. Jeder!"

_"Du musst aber an Schicksal glauben..."_

_"An Liebe..."_

"Nein!"

Malfoys weinen nicht.

"Draco?"

"WAS?"

Draco riss die Vorhänge beiseite und funkelte Crabbe böse an.

"Mit wem hast du geredet, Draco?"

"Ich hab mit niemandem geredet, du Musterexemplar eines Trottels!", zischte Draco. "Was willst du?"

"Dein Eule ist gerade mit dem hier gekommen... Hey! Was hast du mit deien Augen gemacht? Die sind ja ganz rot!"

"DANKE, Vincent.", zischte er noch ungehaltener und riss ihm den blassgelben Umschlag aus den Händen.

Auf ihm befand sich das Malfoy Familienwappen, ein silbernes Schwert.

"Es ist von Vater...", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. "Du kannst jetzt gehen, Vincent."

Er wartete bis Crabbe sich zurückgezogen hatte bevor er sich in seine Kissen sinken ließ um in Ruhe den Brief zu öffnen.

Schnell überflog er ihn.

Dann ließ er das dicke Pergament los und es segelte harmlos auf das Laken.

Er war unnatürlich blass, als er schließlich kaum hörbar flüsterte:

"Es ist siweit..."

tbc


	7. Fitting

Leute, ich habe da ein mathematisches Problem, bei dem ihr mir vielleicht helfen könnt: Was ist 517 - 2?

Denn genau so viele von euch haben die letzten beiden Kapitel gelesen, ohne mir ein kleines Review da zu lassen... Schämt euch! ;p Ihr solltet immer im Kopf behalten, dass ich im Grunde ein faules Miststück bin und wenn ihr mich in dem Glauben lasst, dass euch diese Übersetzung kein kleines Review Wert ist, dann seh ich die Umstände, die ich mir damit mache nicht mehr ein. Und außerdem darf ich auch noch mal auf mein kleines Betaproblem hinweisen.

An die beiden treuen Herzen jedenfalls ein großes DANKE! Silithiel und Amunet! verbeug

Drunk

Chapter 7

fitting (ich lass hier mal den englischen Titel stehen, weil er auf deutsch so viel heißt wie: Zusammenpassen, was sich irgendwie nich so prall anhört...)

_Dir Sohn,_

_Ich freue mich sehr über deine momentanen schulischen Leistungen. Ich höre nur Gutes über dich von den Lehrern. Vor allen anderen Severus Snape hat mir nur Komplimente zu machen. Du bist schnell zu einem großen Zauberer herangewachsen und ich habe noch große Pläne mit dir._

_Aber es gibt noch jemand anderen, in dessen Händen dein Leben liegt. Unser Lord hat gesprochen. Er will dich schon bald sehen, Draco. Er will, das du beitrittst. Er hat dich erwählt, sein neuer Schützlicg zu sein, er wird dich lehren, ein hervorragender Todesser zu sein und schwarze Magie zu nutzen. Das ist eine großartige Möglichkeit für dich. Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn._

_Ich sende dir anbei auch diese Kette. Du wirst sie von nun an immer um den Hals tragen. Wenn es rot leuchtet nimmst du einen Besen und triffst mich vor dem Hogs head. Viele Grüße auch von deiner Mutter._

_Lucius_

Draco betrachtete die kleine Kette in seiner Hand. Sie war sehr schön. Der Anhänger stellte eine kleine silberne Münze mit einem Schwert, das durch etwas schnitt, was aussah wie ein Löwe, dar.

Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus und legte sich die Kette um. Sie war kalt gegen seine Haut. Er zitterte. Plötzlich konnte er seinen Körper nicht mehr kontrollieren.

Dieser Brief war ein großer Schock für ihn. Naja... Nicht wirklich. Er war sich der Pläne seines Vaters schon seit langem bewusst. Er hatte gewusst, das er ihn eines Tages an Voldemort liefern würde. Er hatte allerdings nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht, dass es so schnell passieren würde.

Schon als kleiner Junge bekam er von seinem Vater manchmal "Gute-Nacht-Geschichten" erzählt, wie er sie nannte. Geschichten über einen Held. Einen großen Zauberer, dem es bestimmt war, die Welt zu regieren, sie von den Unwürdigen zu reinigen. Muggel, Schlaämmblüter... Draco hatte diese Geschichten immer verabscheut. Sie waren so blutig und makaber. Sie hatten ihm Angst gemacht.

Er hatte sein Leben unter dem Dach von Mördern verbracht.

Viele Nächte hatte er wachgelegen und gehört, wie sein Vater mit Besuchern sprach. Viele von ihnen kamen wegen Geld, um damit das Land zu verlassen. Er hatte oft Dinge gehört wie: "Da ist Blut überall!" oder "... aber das Mädchen war eine zu gefährliche Zeugin. Ich musste ihren Mund schließen..."

Er hatte gelernt, das einige Zauberer besser waren als andere, das manche Menschen es nicht verdienten zu leben und das er eines Tages seinen Nutzen unter Beweis stellen müssen würde... für seinen Lord. Voldemort.

Trotzallem sah er sich nicht fähig damit konfrontiert zu werden. Mit _ihm_. Tief in ihm drinnen, dachte Draco, hatte er wohl immer gehofft das ihn Voldemort am Ende vielleicht, nur _vielleicht,_ gar nicht brauchen würde.

Doch nun brauchte er ihn und es gab nichts, was er daran ändern konnte.

Nichts.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry auf mit dem Gefühl, etwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben.

Er zog sich an und ging in die große Halle um zu frühstücken. Er setzte sich neben Neville und begann sich sein Toast zu schmieren.

"Also, Harry. Wer ist denn die Glückliche?", grinste Seamus und setzte sich auf den Platz zu Harrys Linken.

"Wovon redest du?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Die Party, du Idiot! Was sonst?" Er nahm sich die kanne mit Orangensaft. "Du hast doch ein date, oder?"

"Mist.", murmelte Harry und starrte auf sein halb bebuttertes Toast, als wäre es dafür verantwortlich. Is die Party wirklich heute?

"Na klar!", erwiderte Seamus mit einem unglücklichen Lächeln. "Du musst unbedingt jemanden fragen. Und du solltest es besser jetzt tun..."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß...", seufzte er. Ich weiß nur nicht wen..."

"Morgen, Harry!" Ginny hatte sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt und lächelte schüchtern.

"Ginny!", sagte Harry erleichtert. "Ähm... Ich weiß, es ist etwas spät, aber... Würdest du mit mir auf diese Ravenclawparty heute Abend gehen?"

"Oh...!" Ginny sah aus, als würde sie gleich explodieren vor unterdrückter Aufregung. "L... Liebend gerne!"

"Großartig!", lächelte Harry, "Dann heute Abend!"

Ginny errötete und guckte weg, den Tisch entlang. Harry nahm einen Biss von seinem Toast und begann eine Unterhaltung mit Deamus über die Party.

Er bemerkte nicht die grauen Augen vom Slytherintisch, die ihn interessiert musterten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ich frag mich, mit wem Potter zu der Party geht...", murmelte Pansy Parkinson während sie sich mit ausschweifenden Bewegungen durch ihr Haar strich. "Vielleicht ist es ja Granger. Geschmack hatte er ja noch nie..."

Draco war einen Blick in Richtung Gryffondortisch. Da saß Harry umgeben von seinen Hauskameraden, über irgend etwas lachend. Er drehte sich wieder zu Pansy mit den Worten: "Nein, glaub ich nicht. Ich hab gehört Granger würde mit so einem Ravenclaw hingehen."

"Echt? Vielleicht hat sie ihn ja bezahlt...", schnaubte sie, "Aber mit wem geht Potter dann?"

"Vielleicht hat er ja noch nicht mal ein Date?" Meinte Draco nur und schaffte es sich dabei nicht hoffnungsvoll anzuhören. Irgendwie mochte er den Gedanken nicht, das Harry ein Date hatte... _'Vielleicht weil du ihn für dich selbst willst?'_ , dachte er, zuckte dann mit den Schultern wie um den Gedanken los zu werden. Er konnte sich nicht von seiner momentanen Besessenheit mitreissen lassen. Nicht, wenn er heil aus dieser Sache rauskommen wollte...

Unauffällig blickte er erneut hinüber zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Der sprach gerade mit dieser Weasley. Und die warf gerade verführerisch ihr Haar zurück!

Draco hasste sie.

"L... Liebend gerne!", hörte er die Rothaarige sagen.

"Großartig! Dann heute Abend!", antwortete Harry dann und schenkte der Weasley ein glückliches Lächeln.

Draco spukte seinen eben getrunkenen Kaffee quer über den Tisch.

"Was is los?", fragte goyle und sah Draco besorgt an. "Nichts. Ich hab mich nur verschluckt..." Plötzlich fühlte er sich sehr müde. Beinahe ausgebrannt. Er hustete. Da begann sich ein großer Kloß in seinem Hals zu bilden und er versteckte schnell sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Es fühlte sich an als ob dicke, fette Würmer an seinem Gehrin herumkauten und der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde immer noch größer, versuchte ihn zu ersticken. Er keuchte schwach.

"Ich... Ich fühl mich nicht so gut... Ich glaub ich leg mich nochmal für ein paar Minuten hin.",sagte er und stand auf. Seine Beine schwankten bedrohlich und er musste sich an seinem Stuhl festhalten.

"Okay. Aber du musst dich _schnell_ wieder erholen, Draco Schatz. Du erinnerst dich doch noch, das ich dein Date bin heute?", sagte Pansy und warf ihm einen ich-kill-dich-wenn-du-mich-sitzen-lässt-Blick zu.

"Danke, das du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst. Ich liebe dich auch.", schnarrte er. "Ich brauch nur ein wenig Schlaf. Keine Sorge, ich werd heut Abend da sein."

"Gut."

Sobald er die große Halle hinter sich gelassen hatte begann er zu rennen. Er rannte durch die Gänge so schnell er konnte, durch das Portraitloch und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er es dann endlich bis zur Toilette geschafft hatte beugte er sich über die Schüssel und schenkte ihr ein vollständiges Frühstück.

Als es schließlich aufhörte brach er auf dem Boden zusammen, ließ seinen Kopf gegen den kühlen Stein sinken und versuchte wieder regelmäßig zu atmen. Was passierte mit ihm? Er hatte nie von so etwas gehört. Es hatte irgendetwas mit diesem Fluch zu tun, da war er sich sicher. Aber gab es dabei wirklich so verheerende Nebeneffekte?

'Gott!', dachte er. 'Geht das jetzt kedes Mal so, wenn ich Potter mit jemand anderem sehe? Werde ich unsagbar eifersüchtig werden und dann zum Klo rennen um es von oben bis unten voll zu kotzen?'

Er steckte arg in der Klemme...

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow, Harry! Du siehst ja wahnsinnig gut aus!"

Hermine bedachte Harry mit einem beeindruckten Blick.

"Ich fühl mich wie ein Idiot."

Dean und Seamus hatten sich geweigert Harry in seinen abgenutzten und langweiligen Sachen auf diese Party gehen zu lassen.

"Wir haben dir ein paar neue Sachen gekauft!", hatte Seamus freudestrahlend gerufen als er und Dean in den Schlafsaal gerauscht waren und ihm einen riesigen Beutel vor die Füße geworfen hatten.

Natürlich hatte er sich zunächst geweigert. Er hatte sich die beiden Outfits angegucktund nicht entscheiden können, welches ihm weniger gefiel.

"Ach komm schon, Harry! Es ist eine lehrerfreie Party und du willst doch wohl wenigstens heute gut aussehen, oder?"

"Na vielen Dank!"

"Du weißt, wie ich das meine... Und jetzt probier es schon an!"

Und hier stand er nun und starrte den Fremden an, der ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegen blickte.

Er trug schwarze, enganliegende Lederhosen. Sie waren zwar knapp, aber noch bequem genug, um respektabel zu sein. Sein neues Shirt war rot und (zu seinem Entsetzen) waren die oberen drei Knöpfe geöffnet. Seine Brille hatten sie ihm abgenommen und stattdessen trug er jetzt Linsen. Sie hatten es sogar irgendwie geschafft, dass sein Haar jetzt in einer gewollt-unordentlichen Art und Weise durcheinander lag. 'Eigentlich seh ich sogar richtig heiß aus...', dachte er und starrte weiterhin sein fremdes Spiegelbild an. Aber trotzdem er wollte nicht, dass ihn die ganze Schule so sah, so als versuche er etwas zu sein, was er nicht war. 'Ob er es wohl...? Oookay. Genug!', dachte er und verfluchte sich selbst.

"Hermine! So kann ich doch nun wirklich nicht...", versuchte er noch einmal einzuwenden.

"Sei leise! Du siehst super aus!", meinte sie strikt udn schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Die Mädchen werden ausrasten, wenn sie dich so sehen!"

"Du siehst selber nicht schlecht aus!"

Hermine trug eine Jeans und ein grünes Top, was ihre Kurven betonte und selbst Harry hatte schon das ein oder andere Mal einen Blick riskiert.

"Dank dir. Aber jetzt lass uns endlich gehen. Dein Date wartet!"

Zusammen stiegen sie die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Ron, der sich gerade mit Neville unterhalten hatte, drehte sich herum und schluckte. "Hey, Harry! Wow... Du siehst cool aus! Dein Experiment hatte Erflog, Seamus!"

"Ich weiß.", erwiderte dieser und musste unweigerlich grinsen. "Ich bin halt gut."

"Hey, Harry..."

Schüchtern kam Ginny auf Harry zu und stellte sich neben ihn. Sie sah gut aus in ihrem Kleid. In ihrem Haar glitzerte etwas, das aussah wie Schneeflocken.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus, Ginny.", sagte Harry, die Rolle eines Gentleman perfekt ausfüllend.

"Danke..." Ginny lief rot an und senkte den Blick. "Du auch."

"Nun...", sagte da Hermine, "Lasst uns gehen."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Große Halle hatte nie zuvor so glamourös ausgesehen, wie an diesem Freitagabend. Fackeln in verschiedenen Farben erhellten die Halle und ließen sie etwas aussehen wie eine Disko, wenn sich Harry richtig erinnerte, wie Muggel diese Art Party nannten. Die langen Haustische waren entfernt worden um Platz für eine riesige Tanzfläche zu machen. Die anderen Anwesenden hatten sich schon ihr erstes Butterbier des Abends geholt und standen nun plaudernd herum. Kurz meinte er auch eine Flasche Feuerwiskey irgendwo gesehen zu haben...

"Harry! alle starren dich an!", flüsterte Hermine plötzlich in sein Ohr.

Kurz sah er über seine Schulter und entdeckte tatsächlich eine Gruppe Hufflepuffmädchen, die frühlich kichernd in seine Richtung deuteten.

Er ignorierte Hermines Grinsen und konzentrierte sich darauf, dass Ginny sich wohl fühlte. Sie zitterte leicht und stotterte jedes ihrer Worte, wenn sie zu ihm sprach.

Harry wusste, dass Ginnyihn mochte. Sehr mochte. Er hatte ihre Blicke bemerkt, ihr häufiges Erröten und die Art, wie sie manchmal ihr Haar zurück warf, wenn er in der Nähe war. Er fand das ja sogar recht niedlich, aber er brachte es einfach nicht über sich ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen: Das er nicht so an ihr interressiert war, wie sie an ihm.

"Warum reservierst du usn nicht schon mal einen Tisch während ich mich um die Getränke kümmer?", sagte er und unternahm einen weiteren Versuch, Ginnys Klammergriff um seinen Arm etwas zu lockern.

"Oh... okay.", meinte sie schließlich und ließ seinen Arm los.

Erleichtert seufzte er und machte sich dann auf in Richtung der Getränketische.

Er hatte sich gerade zwei Butterbiere geschnappt und wollte schon wieder gehen, als er eine wohlbekannte STimme hinter sich hörte.

"Potter..."

Langsam drehte er sich um. Draco stand da hinter ihm und öffnete sich gerade eine Flasche. Harry konnte sich nicht davon abhalten den Slytherin fasziniert anzustarren.

Er trug eine weiße Stoffhose, die eigentlich recht locker saß, aber straff um seinen Hintern und diesen damit gekonnt betonte. Als Oberteil hatte er ein enganliegendes silbernes Hemd gewählt, das seinen flachen Bauch hervorhob. Sein Haar fiel leicht nach vorne in sein Gesicht und gab ihm damit einen entwas verwegenen Ausdruck. Es wirkte so weich und zu gerne hätte er nach einer dieser Strähnen gegriffen und sie durch seine Finger gleiten lassen...

"Malfoy.", erwiderte er stattdessen nur, Draco nicht direkt ansehend, um nicht wieder in seine Betrachtung zu verfallen.

"Du siehst gut aus."

Harrys Augen schnappten zurück und fixierten verwirrt den Blonden. "W... Was?"

"Ich sagte: Du siehst gut aus." Draco lächelte ihn an und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk.

"Oh... ähm... Du auch.", hauchte Harry und eine leichte Röte legte sich über seine Wangen.

"Danke... Ich weiß."

"Also... Wie geht's?" Harry hatte in den letzten zwei Tagen kein Wort mit Draco gewechselt. Er fühlte sich etwas schuldig. Immerhin war es seine Schuld, das Draco jetzt Probleme hatte und er hatte nicht einmal über eine Lösung oder einen Spruch nachgedacht, der Draco von diesen ungewollten Gefühlen befreien würde.

"Was denkst du denn?", sagte Draco mit einem Blick auf die inzwischen tanzenden Pärchen. Sie schwebten in der nur von den kleinen vielfarbigen Lichtern erhellten Dunkelheit umher. Er sah erschöpft aus, bemerkte Harry. Blasser als sonst, mit kleinen, schwarzen Ringen unter den Augen.

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und die beiden beobachteten die Tanzfläche für eine Weile schweigend.

"Wäre das hier nicht eine gewöhnliche Schulparty, hätte ich gerne mit dir getanzt...", sagte Draco dann plötzlich, den Blick weiter auf die Tanzenden gerichtet.

"Wirklich?", lachte Harry, "Ich wusste gar nicht,das du überhaupt tanzen kannst."

"Es gibt eine Menge, was du nicht über mich weißt, Potter.", erwiderte der Slytherin und bohrte seine Augen in Harrys und brachte damit fast dessen Knie zum nachgeben.

Plötzlich schien es als würde die Welt um sie herum still stehen und sie wären die einzigen in diesem Universum. Die Musik hatte aufgehört zu spielen. Die Lichter waren verloschen. Der einzige noch existierende Schein ging von Dracos Augen aus, die Harry gefangen hielten. Er konnte den Bann nicht brechen. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden.

Er war gefangen.

"Harry?"

"Harry, was machst du da?"

Die Musik kam zurück und Harry fand sich in der Realität wieder. Er blinzelte.

Ginny schaute ihn besorgt an. Sie guckte erst ihn fragend an, dann Draco herausfordernd.

"Hat er irgendwas fieses gemacht, Harry?", fragte sie, einen Arm beschützend um seine Taille legend. "Du siehst eigenartig aus. Das gefällt mir nicht."

Harry antwortete nicht. Er sah Draco an. Dieser bedachte ihn mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck. Seine grauen Augen waren dunkler als sonst. Fast schwarz.

"Nein, er... Nein.", meinte Harry nur verwirrt. Was sollte er sagen? Ginny nahm seinen Arm und wollte ihn wegziehen. "Lass uns gehen. Ich habe uns einen Tisch frei gehalten."

Harry bewegte sich nicht. Sie zog ein wenig kräftiger an seinem Arm. "Harry? HARRY!"

"Harry..."

Dieses mal war es Draco, der seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Und wieder trafen seine Augen die silbernen des Blonden.

"Komm mit mir."

Draco drehte sich um und ging durch die Halle, vorbei an den Tanzenden, durch die Tür.

Ohne zu wissen warum machte sich Harry von Ginny los, die vor Überraschung japste und folgte Draco rennend hinaus in die kalte Winternacht.

"Draco...?", keuchte er, von seinem kurzen Sprint erschöpft. Er wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, das er Draco bereits ohne groß darüber nachzudenken beim Vornamen nannte. Kurz blickte er über die Schlossgründe.

Draco stand da gegen die Schlossmauer gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Als er Harry kommen hörte, drehte er sich leicht lächelnd um.

"Warum bist du mir gefolgt?"

"Naja... Du hast mich darum gebeten..." Harry kam sich wie ein Idiot vor. Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Warum _war _er Draco gefolgt?

"Du musstest nicht. Du hättest auch bei dem Weasleymädchen bleiben können."

"Ich weiß."

Draco kam langsam auf ihn zu. Er sah beinahe schmerzlich schön aus, in dem blassen Mondlicht. Harry hätte schreien können.

"Ich glaube, du hast etwas gespürt, da drinnen..." Dracos Gesicht kam Harrys immer näher. Die silbernen Augen hatte er halb geschlossen. "Ich habe es auch gefühlt..." Seine Worte waren nur ein heiseres Flüstern. Er ließ seine kalte Hand an Harry linken Arm hinauf wandern. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut.

"Ich glaube... der Fluch ist stärker geworden... weil es so lange her ist, seit unserem letzten... Kuss."

Und mit einem leichten Vorbeugen schloss Draco den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und Harry hatte das Gefühl vergehen zu müssen, durch die Berührung dieses Jungen, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, das er ihm mal so nahe sein würde. Verschwörte Feinde, küssend, sich berührend... passend.

Harry seufzte in den Kuss. Es war ein unbeschreibliches und doch irgendwie unwirkliches Gefühl, Draco wieder so nahe zu sein. Diesmal allerdings lehnten sie sich beide in den Kuss. Dracos Hand fand Harrys und ihre Finger verschränkten sich. Harry öffnete sich dem Blonden noch etwas mehr, um seiner Zunge mehr Spielraum zu geben.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Dracos Lippen Harrys trafen wusste er, dass er gestorben und in den Himmel gekommen sein musste. Er presste sich noch näher an den anderen. Seine Hand wanderte an dem festen Körper des anderen hinab und fand dessen Linke, um sie fest zu halten. Er hatte das gebraucht... Sein Körper und Geist hatten sich nach Harry verzehrt, hatten ihn fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Und hier war er nun... so nah. Er spürte das, egal was noch passierte, er Harry nie wieder loslassen könnte. Niemals. Das hier war, was er brauchte. Es war das einzige, was ihn von seiner Verzweiflung abbringen konnte. Der Spruch zwang ihn dazu. Die Liebe...

Mit einem leisen Seufzen gab er sich dem Kuss noch tiefer hin. Seine Zunge traf Harrys und diese sandte kleine Blitze durch seinen Körper. Er zitterte leicht vor Verlangen. Sein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen und das vorher noch kränkliche Gefühl in seinem Bauch war von einem starken Gefühl ersetzt worden, das er nicht beschreiben konnte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie da gestanden haben, auf der Treppe zum Hauptportal, sich im Mondlicht leidenschaftlich küssend, doch plötzlich löste sich Harry von ihm.

"Draco...", keuchte er atemlos.

Draco öffnete seine Augen einen spaltbreit. Er sah direkt in Harrys grüne Augen. Das Gesicht des Gryffindors war nur Zentimeter von seinem entfertn, aber für Draco hätten es eben so gut Kilometer sein können.

"Was?" Er konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Anblick von Harrys geschwollenen Lippen lösen. _'So süß...'_, dachte er.

"Da unter deinem Hemd glüht irgendwas."

"Glüht?" Er sah an sich hinunter. "Oh, Mist!"

Hektisch griff er nach der Kette und holte sie hervor. Der Anhänger glühte in einem satten Rot. Er schloss seine Hand darum.

"Scheiße! Ich muss gehen! _Accio Besen!_" Ein langer, grauer Prestissimo kam innerhalb von Sekunden an und Draco flog los. Harry stand nach dem Kuss immernoch unter Schock. Er starrte Draco nach, der schon längst hinter den Türmen vschwunden war. Sein Herz schlug wie wild gegen seine Rippen und da stand er nun, im eisigen Wind, der sein Haar zerzauste und sein Gesicht schmerzen ließ.

Er hatte sich nie zuvor so verlassen gefühlt. Als hätte man ihm etwas weggenommen und er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, es jemals wieder zu sehen.

Er vermisste ihn...

tbc...


	8. Zerbrochen

Drunk

Hallo Leutz! Also ein neues Kapitel und an alle, die schon wieder schlimmes von mir gedacht haben: Nein, ich bin noch da und mach auch noch weiter! ;p Habe jetzt auch eine "Ersatzbeta" verbeug Danke, Lady Marian für das schnelle Beta! Gedankt sei auch den Reviewern, die mir mit ihren Kommentaren das Übersetzen erleichtern: Minnie, Silithiel, rike, mi-chan, Severina, Amunet, Sweetvanilla und natürlich auch an dieser Stelle meiner Lady Marian. -Handküsse und Blumen in die Menge werf- Vielleicht wieder ein... Review? -Hundeblick-

Und noch etwas mehr Spam: Ich zieh dieses Wochenende um und muss auch noch Unterricht vorbereiten, also seit umsichtig, wenns doch wieder zwei wochen dauert...

In diesem Sinne also viel Spaß, Freude oder was-auch-immer mit ...

Chapter 8

Zerbrochen

"Tritt näher, Junge."

Klang eine dünne, schrille Stimme deutlich durch den schwarzen Stoff der Kapuze eines großen Mannes, der in der Mitte einer großen Halle auf einem gigantischen Thron saß.

Draco warf einen Blick zu seinem Vater, der ihm nur stumm zunickte und dann einen Schritt auf den Thron zu machte.

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und er musste all seine Konzentration aufbringen um sein Gesicht ruhig, seine Augen kalt und ausdruckslos aussehen zu lassen, während er die Stelle der Kapuze anstarrte, hinter der sich die glühend roten Augen verbargen, ihn beobachtend.

Sein Vater hatte wie abgesprochen vor dem Hogs Head auf ihn gewartet. "Du bist zu spät, Sohn."

"Es tut mir leid..."

Lucius hatte ihm nur einen kalten Blick zugeworfen. "Nimm dies. Es wird dich direkt zum Treffen bringen. Ich werde dir nicht sagen, wo es stattfindet. Du bist immernoch zu jung, um solche Informationen zu erhalten."

Draco nickte bloß. Er wußte, das es ihm nicht gestattet war zu viele Fragen zu stellen. _"Mach, was man dir befohlen hat!",_ hatte sein Vater ihm oft gesagt und für Draco war es zu einem Mantra geworden.

Da hielt ihm der Ältere eine kleine Silbermünze entgegen. Draco besah sie sich etwas genauer.

"Ein Portschlüssel...", stellte er mehr fest, als dass er fragte.

"Richtig. Berühre es und wir treffen uns vor der Halle."

Draco streckte seine Hand aus. Gerade wunderte er sich noch, wie kalt sich das Metall an seiner Haut anfühlte und im nächsten Moment verließen seine Füße auch schon den Boden und er wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Genauso plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte spürte er wieder Erde unter seinen Füßen. Er musste kurz seinen Kopf schütteln,in dem Versuch ihn wieder zu klären, bevor er aufblickte.

Vor ihm erhob sich ein mächtiges Steintor. Er atmete einmal tief durch, klopfte dann dreimal und wartete...

"Lucius. Die Kapuze."

Draco sah wie sein Vater aus dem Kreis der Todesser auf den Thron zueilte und sich neben Voldemort stellte.

Vorsichtig berührte er das schwarze Material und langsam, fast zu langsam, streifte er die Kapuze vom Kopf seines Lords.

Draco musste ein erschrecktes Keuchen unterdrücken.

Die Jahre des immer und immer wieder Besiegtwerdens von Harry hatten aus diesem Mann, einst ein starker und mächtiger Magier, eine Kreatur gemacht, die sehr den Monstern aus den Muggelmärchen ähnelte, die Draco als kleiner Junge immer heimlich gelesen hatte. Seine Haut hatte eine ungesunde weiße Farbe und die roten Augen in dem totenkopfähnlichen Gesicht waren umrandet von tiefschwarzen Linien. Es wirkte als würde ein Feuer in ihm brennen, das diesen Mann langsam verzehrte. Und nun züngelten die Flammen in seine Richtung. Leckten an seiner Brust um sein Herz freizulegen, seine Gefühle zu schmecken und sie den anderen Anwesenden zum Fraß vorzuwerfen.

Als Draco merkte, dass seine Beine nicht länger vermochten seinen Körper zu tragen, hatten seine Knie schon unsanft mit dem harten Steinboden unter ihm Bekanntschaft gemacht.

"Dein Sohn ist schwach, Lucius.", kratzte die heisere Stimme Voldemorts während er den am Boden knieenden Draco mit Abscheu in den kalten Augen musterte. "Er soll aufstehen."

Jemand fasste Draco am Arm und als er den Blick hob sah er zwei Todesser, die ihn auf die Füße zogen.

"Sieh mich an, Draco.", befahl Voldemort mit einem heiseren, doch gereizten Schrei.

Langsam wandte Draco ihm den Kopf zu. Erneut traf sein Blick die roten Augen, doch diesmal befahl er sich stark zu sein und erwiderte den Blick scheinbar ungerührt.

"Dein Vater hat mir versichert, das du dir der Pläne bewusst bist, die ich mit dir habe. Ist das korrekt?"

Wie so oft heute nickte Draco nur.

"Wenn ich dich etwas frage, hast du zu antworten!", spie Voldemort.

"Ja, mein Lord.", erwiderte er scheinbar ruhig während er immer noch des anderen feurigen Blick hielt.

"Ein mutiger kleiner Teufel, dein Sohn.", meinte Voldemort und wandte sich wieder Lucius zu während ein diabolisches Lächeln die schmalen Lippen kräuselte. "Vielleicht sollte er noch eine wichtige Lektion lernen, bevor er sich uns anschließt."

Langsam erhob Voldemort sich von seinem Thron und kam Draco mit jedem Schritt näher. Dieser hielt den Atem an und griff unter seinem Umhang verborgen nach seinem Zauberstab.

"Du wirst es schon noch lernen, mir zu gehorchen..."

Der Lord war Draco mit diesen Worten näher gekommen. So nahe, dass der Blonde weiterhin den Atem anhalten musste, um nicht mehr von diesem krankmachenden Geruch nach Tod und Verwesung riechen zu müssen, der Voldemort umgab wie ein Schwarm lästiger Parasiten.

Dieser hob nun seinen Zauberstab und Draco schloss die Augen in Erwartung eines Fluches. Aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Stattdessen spürte er auf einmal kalte, dünne Finger an seinem Kinn entlang fahren. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, nur um sich noch im selben Augenblick dafür zu verfluchen, als er Voldemorts hungrigen Blick sah.

"Du bist ein wirklich gutaussehender junger Mann, Draco...", sagte er und ließ seine Hand nun durch Dracos Haar gleiten. "Ich wette jeder deiner Mitschüler hat kleine, unanständige Träume von dir... Aber ich weiß, dass du immer noch eine... _Jungfrau _bist."

"Mein Lord!", hörte Draco auf einmal seinen Vater aufbegehren. "Ihr wisst sicherlich,dass Draco unter dem Fluch steht? Er kann nicht..."

"Lucius. Du solltest ein winziges Detail über mich nie vergessen.", sagte Voldemort und wandte sich langsam seinem Diener zu. "Man sagt von mir, ich wäre der größte Zauberer der diesen Planeten beschreitet. Ich habe schon sehr viele Männer getötet, genauso viele Frauen und nicht weniger Kinder. Glaubst du ernsthaft,dass ich nicht alles über deine Familie weiß? Jedes kleine Gerücht, jeden Fluch, jede Prophezeiung die je gemacht wurde? Denkst du nicht, dass ich das weiß?"

Voldemorts Stimme war gefährlich ruhig. Draco ließ seinen Blick hinüber zu seinem Vater gleiten. Und zum ersten mal in seinem Leben sah er seinen Vater... verängstigt.

"Mein Lord, ich bitte um Verzeihung. Ich wollte euch nicht erzürnen, ich..."

"Mich erzürnen? Oh nein, Lucius. Aber du _hast _mein Wissen in Frage gestellt. Und dafür muss es nunmal nur eins geben - Crucio."

Draco konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, als er sah wie sein Vater kurz in die Luft geschleudert wurde, als ihn der Fluch traf und sich danach seine Arme und Beine in alle unmöglichen Richtungen verdrehten. Und sein Vater blieb völlig ruhig. Er schrie nicht, er schien davon völlig unberührt zu bleiben. 'So _kalt_...', dachte Draco während er den kraksenden Laut von brechenden Knochen wahrnahm.

Schließlich hörte es auf und er sah wie sein Vater am Boden zusammensackte. Sich nicht rührend, aber schwer atmend.

"Zu deiner Information, Lucius.", sagte Voldemort ohne auch nur einen Blick an sein Opfer zu verschwenden. "Ich kenne einen Spruch um diesen Fluch für ein paar Stunden ausser Kraft zu setzen. Allerdings wird er wieder wirksam sein, wenn ich mit ihm durch bin." Mit diesen Worten machte er eine Geste in Richtung der Todesser, die Draco immernoch festhielten und verschwand in einer Öffnung in der Wand hinter seinem Thron.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry erschauderte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er jetzt schon hier draußen stand und in den schwarzen Himmel starrte, dort wo Draco schon vor Ewigkeiten verschwunden war. Doch nach einer Weile merkte er, dass sie es nie geschafft hatten, ihre Umhänge umzulegen und er bereits kein Gefühl mehr in den Beinen hatte.

Er wollte sich gerade aus seiner Trance befreien und zurück ins Schloss gehen, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Er drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch zu kommen schien, das er inzwischen als Schluchzen erkannt hatte. Und da, hinter einem Baum, saß Ginny.

"Ginny? Was zur Hölle machst du hier?"

Er kniete neben ihr nieder und sah, dass sie bereits ein heftiges Zittern nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Ihre Knie an die Brust gezogen und das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen sah sie aus wie das sprichwörtliche Häufchen Elend.

"Ginny..."

"SPRICH MICH NICHT AN!" Ginny blickte auf und fixierte ihn mit ihren vom vielen Weinen geröteten Augen, die Wangen schwarz von verschmierter Maskara.

"Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir auf diese Party komme und dann gehst du einfach?"

"Oh, es tut mir so Leid, Ginny. Ehrlich, es..."

"Ich will keine deiner lahmen Ausreden hören! Du hast mich da drinnen allein gelassen wie den letzten Deppen! Jeder hat mich angeglotzt und die Slytherins haben sich nicht mehr eingekriegt und... Warum bist du Malfoy hier raus gefolgt?"

Harry erstarrte.

"Ich... Er hat mich beleidigt und ich wollte ihm mal ordentlich eine verpassen." Er wusste, das sich das dumm anhörte, aber er wusste einfach nicht, was er sonst hätte sagen sollen.

Ginny betrachtete ihn eine Weile schweigend und seufzte dann tief. "Fein... Aber versprich mir, dass du mich nie wieder so alleine lässt."

Er lächelte schwach.

"Okay..."

Sie stand auf und entstaubte ihr Kleid. "Ich geh jetzt jedenfalls schlafen. Kommst du?"

"Ähm... Ich hab noch was in der Halle vergessen. Aber geh ruhig schon vor. Bis morgen."

Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu, nickte dann und verschwand im Schloss.

Langsam erhob auch Harry sich und machte sich auf in Richtung Eingang. Er war darauf bedacht, nicht gesehen zu werden, als er durch die Eingangshalle schlich und bemüht, kein Geräusch zu verursachen, als er die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hochstieg. Er konnte darauf verzichten jetzt jemandem über den Weg zu laufen und erklären zu müssen, wo er den ganzen Abend gewesen war. Den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte er mit schnellen, ruhigen Schritten, nicht nach links oder rechts sehend, denn er wusste, dass viele der Gryffindors ihre Verabredungen hier hoch gebracht hatten und es sich jetzt auf den vielen weichen Sesseln und Sofas bequem machten.

Er erreichte den Schlafsaal auch tatsächlich, ohne jemanden zu treffen und verzog sich auch ohne sich noch groß mit seinen Klamotten aufzuhalten unter seine Bettdecke. Und da lag er nun hellwach und beobachtete, wie der blasse Mond sein Licht durch die Vorhänge schickte und ihn an einen bestimmten Jungen erinnerte.

"Malfoy...", flüsterte er in die Stille. "Wo bist du?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wohin bringt ihr mich? Lasst mich!"

Die beiden Todesser drängten Draco in eben jenen Raum, in den Voldemort vor Kurzem verschwunden war und schlossen die Tür hinter ihm.

Dunkelheit umgab ihn, als er dort in dem kleinen Raum stand. Die Luft war schwer von Staub und der Geruch nach altem Schweiß, der Draco in die Nase stieg, brachte seinen Magen zum Revoltieren.

Und er hatte Angst.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier gerade vor sich ging. Keinen Plan, was Voldemort mit ihm vorhatte. Aber er wusste, das es nicht gut sein würde. Er dachte an den Blick, den er Draco zugeworfen hatte und erschauderte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür zu seiner Linken und Voldemort betrat die Stille, unheimlich groß wirkend in diesem kleinen Raum.

"Lumos.", sagte er und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes glomm auf und zeigte ihm mehr Details der kleinen Zelle, als diese er den Raum nun erkannte. An den Wänden hingen Fackeln, die Voldemort gerade entzündete. Das flackernde Licht beleuchtete die spärliche Einrichtung, die nur aus einem kleinen Tisch und einem schmutzig wirkenden Bett bestand. Dracos Blick blieb an dem Bett hängen.

Und plötzlich verstand er...

"Komm her, Junge."

Voldemort stand am anderen Ende des Raumes und hatte einen siegessicheren Blick in den teuflischen roten Augen, als er seine knochige Hand hob und Draco mit einer langsamen Bewegung zu sich winkte.

Draco rührte sich nicht.

"Komm _her_!"

Draco machte ein paar Schritte auf Voldemort zu. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und ein hauchdünner Schweißfilm bedeckte seine Haut und ließ ihn frösteln. Das ekelerregende Gefühl in seinem Magen war nun so stark, dass er beinahe glaubte, ohnmächtig zu werden.

"Sieh mich an, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco hob seinen Blick.

"Ich bin nicht länger ein Mann. Nicht länger so hübsch anzusehen, wie ich einst war. Ich habe niemanden mehr in meinem Leben, niemand würde mich freiwillig berühren. Aber ich habe immernoch die Bedürfnisse eines einfachen Mannes und will sie befriedigen. Draco. Du bist noch jung. Dein Körper noch frisch und unverbraucht und... unberührt. Heute Nacht wird dieser Körper mir gehören. Werde ich mir nehmen, was ich brauche..."

Während diesen Worten war er weiter auf Draco zugekommen, da dieser sich nicht rühren konnte. Nun ließ er eine weiße, kalte Hand seine Brust hinunterwandern und ließ Draco erneut vor Ekel erschaudern. Voldemorts Mund hatte sich indessen wieder zu einem diabolischen Grinsen verzogen. Seine skelettartigen Finger waren indessen auf Dracos oberstem Hemdknopf zum Liegen gekommen und umkreisten das Silber beinahe gedankenverloren.

Draco keuchte erschrocken auf, als Voldemort auf einmal den Stoff seines Hemdes mit beiden Händen fest packte und das teure Material mit einem langen _Ratsch_ aufriss. Er betrachtete ruhig Dracos Brust und erweckte damit beides, Ekel und Schuld, in ihm.

"Fass... Fass mich nicht an!" Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück, fühlte aber schon bald die Kälte der porösen Wand hinter sich. Er war gefangen. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und beschwor Lederriemen herauf, die sich um Draco legten und ihn hart auf den Boden fallen ließen.

"Bitte!", flehte er. "Bitte nicht!"

"Hast du nicht andere über mich reden hören, Draco? Du kannst ihnen ruhig glauben, wenn sie sagen, dass ich keine Gnade gewähre."

Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich über Draco und ließ seine knochigen blutleeren Finger über Dracos nackte Brust wandern. Die roten Kratzer setzten sich stark von der blassen Haut ab.

"Dreh dich um, Draco." Voldemorts Stimme war leise und noch heiserer vor Verlangen.

Draco spürte Tränen seine Wangen hinunterlaufen.

"Nein."

"Dreh... dich um, Draco."

Langsam drehte er sich auf seinen Bauch, während nun ganze Ströme seine Augen verließen. Er versuchte es vor Voldemort zu verbergen, indem er sein Gesicht in seiner Armbeuge vergrub.

"Ahhh, ja."

Er spürte, wie seine Hose geöffnet wurde und langsam aber sicher nach unten gezogen wurde. Er erschauderte erneut, als die kalte Luft seine Beine und seinen Hintern streifte.

"Du kannst so viel schreien wie du willst. Hier schert sich niemand um deine erbärmliche Jungfräulichkeit. Und ich muss sagen, ich bevorzuge die Schreier..."

Dann explodierte die Welt, als Voldemort mit einer solchen Gewalt in ihn eindrang, dass er dachte, er würde inzweigerissen.

Und er schrie.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich freizumachen, doch der andere hatte sich auf seinen Beinen niedergelassen und stieß immer wieder mit lautem Stöhnen in ihn während sich Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete. Sein Mund stand offen und ein Faden schaumigen Speichels tropfte auf Dracos Rücken hinunter.

"NEIN! Ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich töten! Hör auf!", schrie Draco vor Verzweiflung, doch er bekam nur ein trockenes Lachen als Antwort. Er versuchte sich freizumachen, sich unter dem anderen hervorzurollen, doch der sonst so zerbrechlich wirkende Köper hinter ihm schien eine schier unüberwindliche Kraft entwickelt zu haben.

Schließlich schwanden Dracos Kräfte und sein Körper gab einfach auf. Und da lag er nun auf dem schmutzigen Boden während Voldemorts Stöße immer heftiger wurden, ihn nur noch lauter schreien ließen, aus Schmerz und aus Schande.

Bilder von Harry flackerten hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern auf und er erinnerte sich an ihren letzten Kuss, versuchte auf diese Art diesen schrecklichen Ort hinter sich zu lassen und zu flüchten.

'Harry...!', dachte er verzweifelt als noch mehr Tränen über seine Wangen liefen und sein Körper bei jedem von Voldemorts Stößen erschöpft erzitterte. 'Harry, bitte! Rette mich!'

Die Halle währenddessen war erfüllt von herzzerreissenden Schreien, die von hinter dem Thron zu kommen schienen. Einige der Todesser, die immernoch da waren und in kleinen Gruppen in dem Raum verteilt standen, grinsten schmutzig, während andere nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckten.

Es schien niemanden zu kümmern, was da in der Anonymität der Dunkelheit vor sich ging. Nicht einmal den hochgewachsenen, silberblonden Mann am anderen Ende der Halle, der gerade mit seinem Zauberstab auf seinen Arm deutete und und einen Heilzauber murmelte.

Und selbst als sich der Mond schon hinter einem Vorhang von grauen Wolken versteckte, waren die Schreie aus der kleinen, schmutzigen Zelle noch immer zu hören...

Zur gleichen Zeit erwachte ein Junge im Gryffindorturm schweißgebadet aus einem unruhigen Schlaf...

"Draco...!"

tbc

Übersetzers' Kommentar:

Dieses jetzt einfach mal zum Schluss. Muss hier auch mal meine Gedanken aufkritzeln. Also... Mit diesem Kapitel bin ich ziemlich uneins... Einerseits gefällt mir die Szene sehr gut, wo Voldie in Dracos Gedanken/Gefühle/Seele/was-auch-immer ließt. Andererseits halte ich persönlich nicht viel von der Vergewaltigung. Ich für meinen Teil halte es für eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Voldie noch so menschlich ist, dass er sexuelle Befriedigung braucht, aber so is das nun mal beim übersetzen: Man is nich selbst dafür verantwortlich, wie die Story verläuft und als ich mit Übersetzen angefangen habe, gab es dieses Kapitel noch nicht. Allen den es da also genauso ging wie mir: Seit nich enttäuscht, die Story ist es trotzdem wert, weitergelesen zu werden. Vor allem das nächste Kapitel wird sehr... mitreissend. -abwesender Gesichtsausdruck-

Anyway... Danke an alle, die sich auch noch mein Gelaber durchgelesen haben. Würde mich interessieren wie ihr dazu steht, als noch mal: reviewt! ;p


End file.
